Muérdago
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Luego de la guerra, todo parece ser paz. En un último baile de despedida, Hermione y Snape se encuentran charlando. Al detenerse ambos debajo de un muérdago ella le da un pequeño beso. ¿Cómo seguirá la vida del director Snape luego de ello?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, esta es una historia "Amena" a pedido de alguien que me estima lo suficiente como para no matarme. El príncipe y la sangre sucia está por terminar (algunos dirán "al fin" y hasta a veces yo también) igual, fue lindo; hacer un primer long fic (Y sigo sin aprender, por que los otros que tengo no son nada buenos) Bien, sin más retahílas de tonterías; les dejo._

_Cherry, este fan fic es para ti; espero lo disfrutes nena. También dedicado a Mariseverus, a Minerva, a ElementalWater y a Pinguinita; que siempre sufren cuando hago de Snape un trapaje._

_A ver, si les gusta y qué tal me va. Saludos y besos_

_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas.

* * *

_

**Muérdago**

Pairing: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger

_

* * *

_

Aquella fiesta de navidad, era demasiado pomposa para su gusto. Era oficial; ella estaba aburrida en ella y no le importaba. Decidió caminar por los arrededores de aquel enorme salón, y por donde observaba; había chicos besándose. ¿Qué no tenían otra cosa que hacer, que compartir sus genes? Para el segundo paseo, ya le pareció repulsivo. Se quedó afuera, estirando su largo vestido negro para evitar ensuciárselo con algunas ramas. Nuevamente Ron, había decidido que no necesitaba pareja y le había recomendado que se acostumbrara. Bueno, no faltaba mucho; para que ella se alejase de Hogwarths. Ese era su último año sin pareja.

Suspiró, hayando un espacio entre unas rocas, y sentándose sobre ellas. Como caían las flores danzarinas, era algo digno de ver. Movían sus pétalos con indudable gracia y brincaban de un lado al otro. ¡Parecían ir al compás de la música en el castillo!

Bajo el pasillo en donde estaba, debían de encontrarse; las mazmorras. Recordó, que al profesor Snape, el jefe de la casa Slytherin; no le gustaban los bailes. Se preguntó, si estaba en ese lugar justo ahora, y se preguntó; por qué ella no había tomado esa decisión. Ah claro, por que ella aún tenía ilusiones; de dejar de ser la chica sabelotodo.

- ¿Buscando compañía en las estrellas?- musitó una voz suave, que bien ella pudo pensar que era el susurro del viento tras ella.

Al girarse, notó que se trataba del profesor Snape. Su sonrisa sarcástica, ya dejaba entrever que le divertía verle sola. Había ido a muy pocos bailes, y esta vez; parecía que Minerva o Dumbledore le habían convencido de asistir. En las veces que había ido, ella había estado sola; pero ella ya no lloraba por eso.

- ¿Buscando soledad?- contestó ella, con una sonrisa; que por un momento le hizo huír de sus ojos. Estaba sonriendo, no estaba derramando ácido.

- No me gustan los bailes, pero según el director; es mejor estar allí y que me sigan disgustando que; estar en mi despacho odiándolos. Como nuevo director, cree que debo estar presente.

La chica no pudo evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias del anciano director, y por un momento; sintió algo que no pudo explicar. Una emoción, de encontrar a alguien con quien charlar, sobre los aburridos bailes.

Hermione permaneció sentada, aunque el hombre no se movió. Vestido de negro por supuesto, siempre lo hacía y ellos ya; parecían pareja. Su rostro estaba un poco tenso por el frío; pero no perdía su mirada calculadora e incluso fría. Una sonrisa precede su último comentario, y el ligero tremor de la chica.

- No debería vestirse así, a no ser que quiera sufrir de pulmonía- espeta, pero ella sigue sonriendo.

- Hay quienes creen que nos vemos bien así.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Hay hombres, quienes piensan que así nos vemos bellas.

- Hay dicotomías, entre los tipos de "hombres Granger"

- Sí, seguro nunca le ha dicho a una mujer que se ve hermosa- se rió ella, ante su rostro en confusión. Dejó de sonreír, y se acarició los brazos ante el terrible frío.

- ¿Weasly no se lo ha dicho ya? Intuía que estaría a su lado en este momento.

- Oh no eso no pasará, no en esta vida- se quejó ella, un tanto decepcionada- pero así estoy bien, por ahora.

Eso sin duda le hizo gracia al hombre, pero ella no le prestó atención. Se sacudió de su saco, una florecilla bailarina de color rojo y luego levantó la vista hacia ella. Hermione había abandonado su posición, y tenía la intención de caminar. Se giró para observar al hombre, que había permanecido quieto debajo de la columna.

- ¿Debo intuír, que se quedará? ¿O sería una necedad de mi parte si le pregunto; si quiere seguirme?

- El baile se demorará- fue su única respuesta, mientras se perdían por los jardines.

Era increíble, habían hablado de "x" cantidad de cosas en un momento. Justamente ayer, ella creía que era todo un desperdicio; que ese hombre no valía la pena y que debía morir junto a su señor. Pero ya sentía, que todo él; era una máscara que evitaba sentir dolor. Nunca había tenido una conversación tan racional con alguien, tan "amena"; nunca había conocido a alguien con tan alto sentido del conocimiento. Eso, excluyendo a Dumbledore. Para cuando había dado su tercera vuelta alrededor del jardin, parecía que el baile estaba por terminar.

- Entonces, debo pensar que nunca se ha enamorado- dijo, retomando el tema de Ron con cierta burla. Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y sonrió con cierta ironía. Cómo deseaba, que a Ron le diese un ataque hormonal; al menos así notaría que ella existía.

- ¿Debo decir lo mismo de usted? ¿Odia tanto al amor, como parece?

- No creo que, ese sea un tema apropiado para un momento como este- razonó el hombre, con uno de sus dedos en la sien- No creo que sea el momento, para jugar a la estudiante Granger.

- ¿Sabe? Alguna vez, me gustaría oírle llamarme Hermione. Creo que nos debemos las formalidades, ¿No cree que son tediosas? Tan sencillo que suena decir Hermione.

- ¿Para qué querría hacer eso?

- Si respetas a alguien, es una buena forma de demostrárselo. Y yo te respeto "Severus"

Fue algo inesperado, sin duda una sensación extraña en su estómago en cuanto; ese nombre salió de su boca. Fue lo suficientemente extraño, como para paralizar al hombre; atrás de ella. Analizó su rostro, pero sólo encontró una sonrisa. Era la primera vez en años, que una mujer le llamaba cariñosamente por su nombre. No Narcisa, no Bellatrix; una mujer. Su voz retumbó en sus oídos, aún.

- No sé que es lo que tú piensas, no importa si me respetas o no; pero yo creo que mereces que te llame por tu nombre. Has hecho tanto por Hogwarths Severus. Una lástima que yo no pueda seguir viéndolo.

- No se perderá de mucho.

Hermione continuó su caminata final, deteniéndose en el punto de inicio. El hombre hizo lo mismo, aún ligeramente pasmado ante lo que acontecía. Hermione, sin duda había madurado hasta tal grado; que podría llegar a decir que la respetaba. Pero, no estaba seguro de saber como.

- Parece que el baile se terminó- suspiró ella- Enhorabuena.

Escuchó los aplausos, y se imaginó que; pronto sus amigos sí se preguntarían por ella. Volvió a suspirar, y alzó la cabeza para quejarse mentalmente de ello. Entonces, observó una delicada ramilla que colgaba sobre ellos. "Muérdago"

- Un muérdago- dijo, aún con la vista fija en aquél lugar. Snape alzó la cabeza, y luego hizo un movimiento con las cejas.

- ¿Y?

- ¿No sabe lo que es un muérdago?- musitó ella con una sonrisa, que nuevamente pareció llenarlo de aprehensión- El muérdago es una ramilla que hace que, los que se paren debajo de ella pues.

- ¿Balbuceén?- Se burló.

- No. Hace que- se mantuvo pensativa, y luego le observó con detenimiento- bueno, mejor siéntalo por usted mismo.

Sin poderlo preveer, ella acercó su rostro al suyo; y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Emitió un suspiro, luego de ello y; le susurró unas cortas palabras antes de desaparecer por las escaleras hacia el salón.

_"Buenas noches profesor, espero que todo termine bien"_

TBC.

Bueno, espero que les guste; saludos y besos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, estos son los dos capítulos que adelantaré justo antes de operarme; espero que les guste y les dejo muchos saludos._

_DulceySnape (Lo siento pensaba en otro review, discúlpame): ¡Muchas felicidades, y qué bueno que has regresado. Espero te guste, y estés muy bien; se te aprecia._

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas. Personajes y demases pertenecen a JK Rowling

* * *

Había sido un simple beso en la mejilla, pero aún podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre ella. Se preguntó, quién demonios había colgado un muérdago o como se llamase; sobre ellos. Pero en realidad, no podía juzgarla.

_"Yo te respeto, Severus"_

Aquellas palabras habían estado danzando en su cabeza, desde el momento en el que fueron escuchadas. Era el nuevo director de Hogwarths; y no podía negar que se sentía un tanto solitario. Desde que todo había terminado, Hogwarths ya no era igual. Dumbledore confirmaba que eso, cambiaría luego de un tiempo; pero lo que le motivaba ya no estaba allí. El trío dorado, a quien castigaba o incluso a su ahijado Draco Malfoy.

Un suspiro, precedió a la negrura en su despacho. Había dejado su abrigo sobre el sofá, cuando el tiempo amenazaba con dejar caer un poco de nieve. Bueno, en Inglaterra; el tiempo obraba en contra de sus habitantes.

Llamaron a su puerta, y apenas se molestó en abrir. Había pasado ya, un tiempo desde aquel baile de navidad; que no esperaba tener visitas tan pronto. Aunque, no vivía solo en aquel inmenso castillo.

- Buenos días Severus- musitó Minerva, en aquel despacho que solía utilizar él en sus clases- Te busqué, pero Dumbledore me indicó que quizás estabas aquí dentro.

- Aún tengo mucho que organizar- dijo, sin siquiera dirigirse propiamente hacia ella.

- Sí, me imagino- los ojos de Mcgonagall rodearon aquel ambiente. Sin duda, marcaría una diferencia, el momento en el que Snape; abandonase aquel viejo despacho.

- ¿Qué sucede Minerva?- refirió aquel hombre en trajes negros; girándose para observar a la mujer tras él.

- He venido a ofrecerte mi puesto Severus.

Se giró violentamente y se mantuvo pasmado ante lo que decía. ¿Por qué? Minerva Mcgonagall, era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; además de formar parte del profesorado. ¿Por qué se iba ahora?

- ¿De qué, estás hablando?

- Ya lo he discutido con Albus, quiero retirarme- indicó ella, compungida. A ello, Severus le mantuvo la vista; aún sin podérselo creer del todo. ¿Qué le había hecho tomar semejante decisión?

- Pero Minerva- continuó él- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Estoy exahusta, y como sabes soy ya muy "vieja"- sonrió ella con cierto pesar- de verdad no quisiera hacerlo, pero creo que Gryffindor estará en mejores manos.

Minerva Mcgonagall, había sido como una madre para él; pese a que ella no le entendiera lo suficiente. Habían tenido sus riñas, muchas veces por discusiones netamente técnicas; pero no dejaba de apreciarla. Una mujer, bastante conocedora. Y pese a que odiaba decirlo, Gryffindor no podía estar en mejores manos. No podía.

Se preguntó, qué debía hacer a continuación; pero sentía que tardaría en encontrar aquella respuesta. La mujer pareció aflijida por lo que estaba afirmando, y delicadas lágrimas se mostraron bajo sus lentes. Intuyó, que debía de tener un motivo de fuerza mayor; y dudaba que fuese sólo un "tiempo de descanso"

La mujer sonrió, cuando el hombre continuaba meditando. Quizás, le preocupaba enfrentar todos los cambios que surgirían; él solo. Bien, aún estaba Sprout, Flitwick; aunque fuesen menos congraciados. Poco, sería lo que cambiaría en Hogwarths; apartando la guerra.  


* * *

Hermione había estado, sentada en un enorme salón; simplemente contemplando antiguos recuerdos. Una enorme sonrisa, había cruzado su rostro; cuando supo que Ginny Weasly estaba embarazada por tercera vez. Sus hijos James y Albus eran todo un amor, tan risueños y simpáticos. Ojalá ella corriese con la misma suerte, aunque esperaba al menos; enamorarse. Quizás estaba siendo un poco envidiosa; pero en realidad deseaba emoción en su vida. Alzó la cabeza, cuando alguien sostenía una fotografía frente a ella.

- Tienes que mirarla Hermione- susurró Ginny con una sonrisa cómplice- mira a mi hermano caerse y ríete conmigo.

Le mantuvo la vista a la foto, y segundos después esbozó una sonrisa que; alegró a su amiga. Con un suspiro, observó una de las tantas fotos donde Gryffindor alzaba la copa de Quiddicth en manos de Harry Potter. Cuanto tiempo, en realidad; ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya?

- Alégrate Hermione, Lily va a necesitar de una madrina muy feliz; y muy colaboradora- indicó ella, con otra sonrisa pícara.

- Yo estoy feliz por eso- susurró la chica, mientras Harry pasaba muy cerca de ellas- Pero, no sé como se lo tomará Harry.

- Estamos bien. Reconozco que tener tres hijos, es un reto y- miró a su primer hijo James Potter; cuyo despeinado cabello le desagradaba. Lo llamó y comenzó a tratar de peinarlo- todo saldrá bien, inclusive con el "despeinado" cabello tuyo James.

- ¡Déjame, esto es vergonzoso!

- Las madres siempre peinan a sus hijos- sonrió ella dulcemente, cuando el chico trataba de huír de su abrazo- Así que, yo no veo lo vergonzoso del asunto.  


* * *

¿Quién podría suplantar a Minerva? En realidad, dudaba que hubiese alguien capaz de conseguirlo. No pudo negar, que se había sentido un tanto deprimido con su noticia. Era la única con la que se llevaba, y la única que lo mantenía cuerdo; pese a que ella hubiese desconfiado de él en una instancia. Habían aprendido a entenderse y a llevarse bien. Una lástima.

- Yo podría hacerte algunas sugerencias si lo deseas Severus- contaba el retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

- Pero, ¿En quién? ¿En quién estás pensando?

- Créeme, ya lo sabrás.

TBC.

Espero que les guste; saludos y besos. Se les aprecia.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien, yo escribiré por Mafer mientras ella se opera. Tiene quistes en los ovarios, y como es diabética debe cuidarse. Espero que les guste, y les dejo besos. Perdonen lo corto pero tengo que trabajar; y necesito acostarme temprano. Saludos._

Acotación: Había pasado apenas un año y unos pocos meses, del "beso".

_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas. Personajes y demases pertenecen a JK Rowling

* * *

  
_Recostado en su cama Severus, meditaba la salida de Minerva Mcgongall. Los miembros del profesorado, no lo comprendían; y sin duda él tampoco. Por un tiempo. Su pecho descubierto, brillaba gracias a la luz de una vela que mantenía encendida a lo lejos.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, cuando descubrió; que no dormiría esa noche. Por alguna particular razón, estaba pensando en lo sucedido en aquel baile de navidad. Aquella noche donde, Hermione le había dicho aquellas cálidas palabras. Nunca había considerado, el "respeto" como una forma tan satisfactoria de relacionarse. Siempre había creído, que la guerra sacaría lo peor de las personas; y que nadie vería sus esfuerzos por mejorar al mundo. Pero Hermione, ella lo había visto; ella confiaba en él y le respetaba. Qué extraño se sentía.

Había alzado la vista hacia el tejado, como si aún allí; hubiese un muérdago. Estaba emulando mentalmente, aquel suceso. Su calor, rozando todo su cuerpo, jurando haber sentido los latidos de su corazón chocar con él. Todo por una ramilla colgada en el techo.

No había recibido un beso, y aún para esas fechas; podía recordarlo con facilidad. Bien, quizás estaba delirando. El valor de todas las acciones sucitadas en ese baile sin duda; era incalculable. La mujer que le había besado, le había deseado suerte y confiaba en su gestión. Esa mujer era Hermione.

Se acomodó nuevamente en la cama, y comenzó a cerrar los ojos con mucha lentitud. Por un momento, se imaginó que Dumbledore quizás; buscaría a alguien conocido.

Y entonces, se levantó de golpe; imaginándoselo. Él la buscaría a ella, ¡Seguramente ella vendría a Hogwarths!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, él no se equivocó. Dumbledore le estaba sugiriendo que se comunicase con Hermione Granger. Y bien, ¿Qué decía?

- ¿Estás seguro de que eso quieres Albus? ¿No es ella muy joven?

- Es la más indicada. Es una Gryffindor.

- Si en eso te basas, para calificar a las personas- Respondió con ironía, dando vueltas alrededor del despacho. Muy Dumbledore, esa acción.

- ¿A qué le temes Severus? Ya es una mujer, ya Hermione no es la niña que educaste.

"No, Hermione Granger ya no es una niña"

- No podemos dejar vacante ese puesto; no con las clases por comenzar Severus.

- Lo pensaré.

En su despacho, sentía un nudo en el estómago. No estaba hablando de una sensación amorosa, estaba hablando de una sensación de inseguridad. ¿Una vieja rival en su vida? ¿Qué podría resultar de ello?

Emitió un suspiro, ante la decisión que acababa de tomar. Observó el enorme ventanal, por donde su lechuza había partido. ¿Estaba haciendo bien? Luego de tanto tiempo.  


* * *

Hermione, había estado observando la cantidad de objetos que Ginny apilaba en un lugar. Objetos que utilizaría para el nacimiento de Lily. Ninguno de sus hijos, tenía edad para entrar a Hogwarths; aún. Debían esperar un año.

Ginny había comenzado a reírse, cuando las manos de Hermione se habían quedado adheridas a unas cintas. Aún entre risas, intentó ayudar a su amiga.

- ¡Oh sí!- se quejó Hermione- Es divertido tener todo en desorden, y que Hermione sea quien ¡Sufra!

- Tranquila Hermione, no seas dramática- musitó su amiga cortándolas- ya está ¿Lo ves?

Mientras ambas mujeres reían, una lechuza perlada cruzó su sala y se detuvo con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa; entre lo que tenían en ella. Ginny se encaminó hacia ella, y tomó la carta de su pico.

Al abrirla, no pudo creer lo que decía. Se sostuvo el vientre, y se dirigió a Hermione lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Hermione tienes que oír esto!

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella con cajas en sus manos. Amoblaría el cuarto de Lily.

- ¡Te han otorgado el puesto de jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Mcgongall ha decidido irse. Te escribe Snape!

Soltó las cajas donde pudo; y se dirigió hacia la pelirroja para leer la carta. No podía creerlo, y comenzó a preguntarse por qué Minerva había renunciado. Su amiga pareció muy emocionada; pero ella no sabía que pensar.

- ¡Tienes que aceptarlo! ¡Querías emoción, allí la tienes!

- Pero yo, ¿Estaré capacitada para algo así?

- ¡Por dios! ¿Quién sabe más de conjuros que tú? ¿De las normas del colegio? Eres un ser indispensable en esa institución.

- Creo que lo debo pensar.

* * *

Severus daba vueltas en su despacho, cual joven en etapa de formación. Hermione Granger se convertiría en jefa de la casa Gryffindor, y eso les obligaría a verse y a interactuar. ¿Qué le preocupaba de eso?

- Hola Severus- escuchó tras de sí, y se giró violentamente para observar. Era ella, con una suave sonrisa; allí frente a su despacho.

- Hola Granger.

- Hermione, por favor.

- ¿Has venido por el trabajo Hermione?- preguntaba el retrato de Albus Dumbledore tras él- Sin duda, nos alregaría tenerte en el profesorado; Minerva estaría muy orgullosa de que así sea.

- Sí, he venido a aceptar su oferta.

TBC.

Espero les gustase, saludos y besos.


	4. Chapter 4

En la mañana, Hermione, notó que estaba residiendo en Hogwarts. Abrió las cortinas, del despacho que una vez perteneció a Minerva y se sintió ligeramente extraña. Nunca, hubiera creído que ella tomaría su lugar.

Bajó las escaleras de la torre y se encontró con Severus, quien conversaba con Poppy Promfey. La observó de reojo, mientras Hermione se acercaba.

- Buenos días, Severus- suspiró, con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Gra- se detuvo- Hermione.

- ¿Lindo día, no es cierto?

- Sí- Snape se giró hacia Promfey y le dio unas últimas instrucciones antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia Hermione.

Se dejó acompañar por ella, hacia el comedor para el desayuno. Estaba increíblemente tenso, como si fuera un chicuelo. Ella no dejaba de sonreír y eso sólo le recordaba aquel día bajo el muérdago. Un poco tonto y cursi, pero en eso pensaba él.

- ¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida, Severus?- preguntó Hermione, bebiendo un poco de zumo de calabaza. Snape hizo una mueca de desdén.

- Impartir clases y dirigir la escuela.

- Entiendo- suspiró ella.

El trato personal, era algo que Severus Snape no lograba entender o adaptarse. Aún así, Hermione seguía sonriéndole y no parecía afectada por su presencia. ¿En qué mundo paralelo estaba? De vez en cuando, se sentía en una dimensión desconocida.

- Hermione- inspiró él, pero ella ya se le adelantaba.

- ¿Podrías darme un recorrido por el castillo, Severus?- preguntó ella, con una voz suave.

El hombre asintió y de un momento a otro, se encontró rodeando la institución. Concretamente el mismísimo jardín donde habían estado antes.

- Ah, ya extrañaba estas florecillas- sonrió ella, mirándolas bailar sobre sus manos.

- Crecen mucho- musitó él, sin mirarla- de vez en cuando; Filch las recorta.

- ¡Pero son tan lindas!- agregó ella con un quejido- Sólo míralas bailar y olvidas todo.

Hermione se levantó, sosteniendo una florecilla entre sus manos. Snape se giró mientras ella se la enseñaba. Era una flor roja, con bordes blancos.

- Señorita Granger- Hermione alzó la cabeza, para mirarle con cierta confusión- Creo que hace un año, debí decirle algo.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?

Snape inspiró, justamente mientras Hermione observaba la pequeña florecilla entre sus manos. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero suponía que lo debía.

Depositó un beso en su mejilla y se alejó por un pasillo. Hermione se quedó impactada mientras el hombre se alejaba. Luego, ella esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- ¿¡Te dio un beso!?- preguntaba Ginny.

- No me lo "dio". Sólo me retribuyó algo del pasado- suspiró Hermione, mientras acomodaban aún la casa.

- ¡Eso es lo mismo! ¡Dios! ¡Snape te dio un beso en la mejilla! ¡Debió verse tan romántico! Seguramente, debe estar se arrepintiendo ahora. Como siempre.

- No lo sé, lo dudo mucho- resumió Hermione mirando unas revistas- Él decidió darme ese beso. No lo hice yo.

- Pero tú le diste el primero. Eso es cortesía...

- Pues no tengo idea, pero sé que se sintió... diferente.

- ¿Enamorada del director?- preguntó la joven Weasley.

- ¿Enamorada? Debes estar bromeando Ginny. Seguro, el polvo te está haciendo daño.

Hermione suspiraba, mientras observaba por la ventana del salón de profesores. Mientras meditaba, Severus entraba en la misma con cierta sorpresa.

- Lo siento, no sabía que estaba usted aquí.

- Hermione...-sonrió ella, dándose la vuelta. Severus suspiró y asintió- descuide, ya me iba.

- No. Quédate si eso deseas Hermione...

- Está bien. De todas formas, hay una clase que debo impartir. Creo que, nos veremos luego.

Hermione había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida. Al caminar, Hermione tropezó y se vino al suelo. Cayó de rodillas.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?- preguntó, inclinándose. Su mismo tono de siempre. Serio.

- Sí creo que...- pero no podía levantarse, su tobillo le ardía- creo que no puedo caminar.

Severus se inclinó un poco, para levantarla. La sostuvo contra su cuerpo y Hermione se sintió ligeramente atontada. Su aroma, sus manos alrededor de su cadera. Sostenerla como si fuera una frágil muñeca que pudiera romperse.

- Te llevaré a la enfermería...

- Gracias, Severus...

Su nombre, seguía sonando tan extraño entre sus labios. Supuso, que él también pensaba eso. Las distancias, se habían acortado y ahora se llamaban por sus nombres. La ayudó hasta llegar a la enfermería y la sentó en una camilla. Su tobillo lucía hinchado y ella, se llamaba tonta por usar esos zapatos de tacón alto.

- Bueno, la enfermera debe estar por volver- dijo- hasta luego, Hermione.

- Severus... espera- dijo la joven y él se volvió a verla- Hay algo que...quiero preguntarte.

- Pues entonces, pregunta- dijo, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

- El beso. ¿Significó algo para ti?

- Un gesto de despedida formal. Y el mío, un gesto de bienvenida- dijo, antes de salir de la enfermería


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione suspiraba. Su tobillo iba a estar bien en poco tiempo. Estaba leyendo en su despacho, cuando la puerta del mismo se abría. Era Snape y quería avisarle algo muy importante.

- ¿Un baile?- dijo ella y él asintió con suavidad- ¿Cuando será?

- Esta noche.

- ¡Oh es una lástima! ¡Mi tobillo!

- Supongo, que mejorará pronto. Adiós Hermione- dijo, cerrándo su puerta sin darle un tiempo para siquiera despedirse. Hermione se encogió de hombros y continuó leyendo.

A mitad de la tarde, estaba aburrida de descansar. Hizo un ligero esfuerzo y se puso de pie. Estaba acostada en su cama sin hacer demasiado. Buscaría a Promfey para que le diera una poción y así podría ir a bailar.

Y eso hizo. Caminó ligeramente lento hasta la enfermería. Una vez dentro, ella pudo pedirle una poción que alivianara su dolor. La mujer se la dio y ella la bebió un poco antes de recostarse nuevamente en la cama. Debía permitir que actuase mientras se relajaba. De esa forma podría ir a ese baile.

La hora indicada, las ocho en punto. A las siete, ella intentó pararse. Bien, no dolía tanto y pudo caminar hasta el baño para tomar una ducha. Era la jefa de Gryffindor, ella debía asistir a ese baile.

Recordó, que tenía pocos vestidos para el mismo. ¿Cuál usar? Tenía uno blanco, pero odiaba usar vestidos blancos. ¡Fáciles de manchar! y ¡Fáciles de confundir con un deseo en particular! Mejor era, usar uno que no llamara mucho la atención. Ya no estaba en esas competencias de chicas donde, averiguaban quién usaba el peor vestido.

Tomó uno rojo y se alisó el cabello. Se veía ligeramente extraña, pero en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ocasiones. Y seguro, los estudiantes tampoco lo estarían.

Con un suspiro, ultimó los detalles como su rostro y los accesorios. Seguramente, todos creerían que ella quería lucir hermosísima. Esperaba que, no tuvieran impresiones erradas.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella comenzó a caminar. La poción parecía ayudarle. Mientras caminaba encontró a muchos chicos.

- Ernie.. no corras o podrías quedar como la jefa de tu casa..- sonrió ella.

Mientras caminaba, ella se encontró con Severus. Estaba vestido como usualmente solía hacerlo. La observó con sorpresa. En realidad, ella estaba muy hermosa. En todos los bailes en los cuales la había visto, ella estaba siempre hermosa.

- ¿Puedo?

- ¿Ir al baile? Pues no sé qué clase de pregunta es esa. Yo debería preguntar si puedo cancelarlo- dijo él con ironía- Tu tobillo...

- Está bien. ¡Deseaba tanto venir al baile, que le pedí a Poppy una poción relajante!

- El músculo, podría despertarse...

- Es un riesgo que correré. ¿Me acompañas Severus?

El hombre suspiró y asintió. Ella caminó a su lado, en silencio. Severus era un hombre muy reservado y no era muy conversador. Pero estaba bien, aún detestaba entrar sola en un salón de baile. Con una sonrisa, todos observaron al director y comenzaron a apludir. Severus odiaba esas cosas, pero no prestó atención. Todos prestaron atención también en la hermosa joven que le acompañaba. Bien, Gryffindor con Slytherin.

Severus se apartó de ella y procedió a ocupar su lugar. Hermione fue a su lugar también. Precedió él, unas cortas palabras y luego el baile dio inicio. Severus hizo lo que siempre solía hacer en un baile. Sentarse y mirar hasta que se terminara.

Hermione se quedó en la misma situación. Lavander Brown bailaba con un profesor que se imaginó, era de defensa. Nunca le agradó mucho esa chica. Parvati Patil, la dicípula de Trelawney por defecto, también bailaba. Sólo ella estaba sin pareja, otra vez.

Permaneció largo rato, sólo observando el baile. No importaba, si su tobillo despertaba de nuevo. No iba bailar.

Ginny Weasley y su familia entraron muy pronto. James y albus estaban en ese baile también, así que sus padres estaban invitados. Harry se levantó, para sacar a bailar a Hermione.

- ¿Quisiera acompañarme?

- ¡Pero y Ginny!

- Está bailando con James y Albus. Según ella, debería hacerlo para que tengan algo bochornoso que recordar.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó del asiento. El joven Potter le guió hasta la pista de baile y la sostuvo, mientras la canción cambiaba. Luego, comenzó a bailar con ella, sosteniéndola por la cadera.

- Estás hermosa Hermione.

- Pues, gracias. Tú, te ves muy elegante ¡y Ginny! ¡Ese vestido blanco y largo. Se ve hermosa cuando está embarazada!

- No le digas eso, o tendremos la casa abarrotada de bebés.

Hermione rió, mientras el baile continuaba. Luego del mismo, Hermione regresó a la mesa. Harry y su esposa debían bailar. Permaneció largo rato allí, aburrida. Necesitaba una pareja para ella. Mientras pensaba, alguien se detuvo frente a ella. Ella, alzó la cabeza y observó a Severus Snape.

- Creo que, voy a romper una de mis reglas al hacer esto.

- ¿Qué cosa Severus?

- ¿Quieres bailar?

Hermione no pensó demasiado y asintió con una sonrisa. Severus sostuvo su mano y la guió a la pista de baile. El salón entero, comenzó a apartarse para que ambos pasaran. Era singularmente extraño verlo bailar y con Hermione.

- Recordé lo mal que te sentías por no poder bailar, así que fui a pedírtelo- dijo, en su oído, cuando sostenía una de sus manos y su cadera- Bueno, además de que estar sentado y mirar es tan aburrido.

- Lo sé. Por experiencia- sonrió ella- Gracias.

El baile dio comienzo y el salón entero jamás había visto a Snape bailar. ¡Lo hacía tan bien, que muchas jóvenes suspiraban! Inclusive Ginny.

- ¡Qué hermosa se ve Hermione con Snape!- dijo de pronto y Harry le observó, sorprendido.

- Creo que debo decirte, que estás hermosa Hermione Granger.

- Muchas gracias profesor Severus. Usted... se ve muy guapo en ese traje.

- Siempre es negro.

- Bueno, pero hoy es especial- sonrió ella y él la observó fíjamente. Nuevamente, era extraño escucharla con tanta alegría. Con tanta facilidad para dirijirse a él y llamarlo por su nombre.

La canción terminó muy pronto y Hermione observó a Snape. Le hubiera gustado que el momento perdurase un poco más. Mientras bailaban, sus manos estaban alrededor de su cuello. Ella palpó los cabellos de su nuca y eso le hizo temblar un poco.

- Muchas gracias por haber bailado conmigo- susurró, en su oído y le dio otro beso en la mejilla. Severus asintió y pensaba regresar a su puesto.

Al soltar a Hermione, su tobillo despertó y ella se tambaleó. La sostuvo y ella se aferró a él. Ginny caminó con rápidez hacia ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Ginny.

- Granger está bien sólo- observó la sonrisa de Hemrione- Hermione sólo necesita descansar.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione, contemplaba al director Snape, desde la enfermería. Con sus manos, trataba de revivir su herido tobillo, pero no respondía. Sonrió y trató de recostarse en la camilla. El hombre, le ayudó de un momento a otro.

Con un suspiro, Hermione intentaba cerrar sus ojos, pero había cierto tópico que le incomodaba en demasía. Con una sonrisa, ella se sentaba y miraba al hombre, a un lado de ella.

- Te puedes ir Severus- mencionó con la sonrisa- tampoco, es una enfermedad terminal. Es sólo, un tobillo doblado.

- Promfey no está y no sabría.

- Descansa, nos veremos en la mañana- acervó ella y con otra sonrisa, se despedía del hombre. Antes de que saliera, él, había girado sobre sí mismo.

- Hermione...

- ¿Qué sucede, Severus?

- Nada, sólo descansa. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Hermione sonrió, mientras él se alejaba. Estaba segura, de que le diría algo importante. Se recostó en la cama y se dejó vencer por el sueño. Con un suspiro, estaba ya profúndamente dormida. A mitad de su sueño, de hecho, estaba soñando con ese baile en particular.

Recordaba, cuando Severus, había bailado con ella. Con una sonrisa suave, ella se dejaba guiar por el serio y déspota profesor de pociones, ahora director. Iban más allá, hasta terminar en aquel claro donde ambos se habían despedido la última vez.

Mientras dormía, Severus, había regresado a la enfermería. Con una mueca de incredulidad, miraba en dirección a Hermione. Se había inclinado, justo en el momento en que Hermione, despertaba. Se asustó y se resbaló, casi cayéndose de la cama.

- Soy yo- dijo Snape- Hacía mis rondas y pensé, que quizás...

- Está bien. Pero, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

- Siempre hay adolescentes libidinosos, en acitudes extrañas....

- ¿Amándose, dices? Eso no es extraño...

Hermione sonreía, mientras Snape trataba de captar el mensaje. Ella, ladeó la cabeza y miró la hora. Promfey seguro, estaba dormida.

- Vamos a pasear...

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tu tobillo no...

- ¿Otra poción relajante? Eso, bastaría.

- Granger...Hermione....- se quejó el hombre, pero ella insistía.

- Como si fuésemos; dos adolescentes.

- Que no somos.

- ¿Me rechazas?

- No, pero te advierto que...- dijo, pero ella ya se ponía de pie e iba al almacén de pociones a verificar.

Estuvieron caminando por largo rato. Bueno, en realidad estuvieron hablando y contemplándose el uno al otro. Con una sonrisa, Hermione desconcentraba a Snape en sobre manera. Mientras caminaban, Hermione muy pronto, se quejó de dolor en su tobillo. Severus, la ayudó y se sentó junto a ella.

- Hermione yo...- dijo, pero ella le acallaba con un beso. Luego de eso, suspiró, apenada y bajó la vista.

- Lo siento- dijo, nerviosa.

- Acabas de...

- Perdóname- musitó- no sabía lo que...

No necesitó hablar. Severus, le besaba a ella también. Era particularmente extraño, pero sí se comportaban como dos colegiales.

- Severus...-suspiró ella entre sus labios y Snape, se detuvo, recordando qué era y qué no debía hacer.

- ¿Pensabas que...?- preguntó ella, en un jadeo y Snape, no volvió a mirarla- ¿Pensaba yo, que...?

- Enamorarme...- comentó- No estoy enamorado...

- El muérdago, hace unos años...

- Es un pasado, Hermione. Simplemente, un momento de debilidad. Justo, como ahora...

- Lamento que lo veas de esa forma- le dijo ella y mantenía su mano en uno de los muslos de Snape- fue algo muy hermoso, para mí.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus estaba en la cama, observando a Hermione. Ella, se había recostado allí, ya que era lo más cerca que tenía. Su pie, nunca había sido curado por que ella nunca se había tomado la molestia de descansar. A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que Snape haría, sería llevarle a Promfey, a Hermione.

Sonriente, ella le miraba desde su cama. Bien, no iban a dormir juntos, así que se preparó en el sofá. Se quitaba los zapatos, cuando Hermione, le hacía espacio en la cama.

- No creo conveniente tu sugestión- le dijo desde el sofá- donde estoy, me siento bien.

- Te sentirás muy incómodo, Severus- confesó Hermione y Snape, negó con rotundidad- No va a herirte, el hecho de que duermas a mi lado. ¿Qué podríamos hacer, aparte de esto?

- No lo haré, Hermione- le dijo con un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá.

- Por favor, sólo esta noche.

- Por supuesto, sólo estarás aquí, esta noche.

Hermione siguió insistiendo. Severus, se levantó del sofá y contempló la cama que tenía frente a él. Bien, ¿Qué podía pasar si dormía allí, esa noche? Suspirando, meditaba, mientras Hermione le daba la espalda.

Accedió, al poco tiempo. Se tumbó a un lado de Hermione y ella, sonrió por lo bajo. Se cubrió con las sábanas y le dijo un suave "buenas noches". Sí, sería una noche, bastante particular.

Todo parecía tranquilo. Hermione estaba dormida, al igual que Severus. Mientras dormía, sintió una suave caricia en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta con adormilamiento y observó a Snape, que tenía uno de sus brazos, estirados hacia ella y con sus dedos flexionados, la tocaba. Adormecida, ella giró sobre sí misma y terminó durmiendo en su pecho. El hombre, apenas se percató de que había algo sobre él.

Al amanecer, el sol apenas daba con su rostro. Severus, ladeó la cabeza para poder evitar que le hiciera daño y sintió, una extraña presión sobre uno de sus brazos. Estaba dormido y, no podía moverlo de allí. Bajó la vista y se sorprendió al detectar los rizados cabellos y el delicado aroma, de Hermione.

Intentó mover su brazo y, el movimiento la despertó. Hermione, levantó la cabeza con suavidad y se sorprendió al notar lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Perdóname- dijo, apartándose enseguida.

- No tiene sentido, disculparse- refirió el hombre, moviendo su brazo para despertarlo- sólo fue dormir, no...

- Lo siento tanto. Debí escucharte cuando mencionabas, que no dormirías en la cama- dijo ella apenada. Se sentó en la misma y pensaba levantarse. Severus, sostuvo su brazo, antes de que ella pudiera moverse.

- Fue un accidente, no hay agravios.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- Sí, Hermione. No estoy molesto por eso, ni contigo.

Hermione asintió, sonriendo. Severus no dijo nada y la liberó. La contemplaba, mientras ella ubicaba su suéter y sus zapatos. El hombre, permaneció en la cama mientras ella se iba sin decir algo más que un "gracias".

Supo, tiempo después, que Hermione había ido a ver a Promfey. Su tobillo estaba mejor, así que fue a verla. Lo que nunca se imaginó, fue lo que sucedió allí dentro. Estaba Ronald, hablando con ella y con mucha felicidad. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y ladeó la cabeza para pensar. ¿Por qué se sentía incómodo, si ella, no era suya?

- ¡Hola, Severus!- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¡Pasa, por favor!

- Sólo quería saber, si tu tobillo- dijo, ligeramente nervioso. Ron no entendía, cómo se trataban de tu, sin inmutarse.

- Está mejor- le confesó ella y Severus, se disponía a irse- ¡Espera!

- ¿Sí?- preguntó.

- Me gustaría pedirte un favor- dijo ella, avergonzada. Sus mejillas se encendieron ligeramente y él, se preguntaba la naturaleza de la pregunta.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- dijo y Ron, suspiró.

- ¿Me acompañarías a casa de Ginny Weasley? Tendrá un bebé y no me gustaría, ir sola. Al menos...- dijo, pero se interrumpió.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Ron, pero Severus se adelantaba por una fuerza, que desconocía.

- Iré- mencionó.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione y Snape, estaban camino a la casa de Ginny. Hermione sonreía, mientras Snape, le contemplaba con mucha calma. Había algo en ella que le resultaba tentador de alguna forma. Mientras esperaban, por Ginny, Severus había flexionado sus dedos y los había encontrado, anudados entre los cabellos de Hermione.

- Estás linda hoy- le confesó, cuando ella llevare un vestido blanco, con encajes azul pastel. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- Gracias, Severus- le dijo ella y él, tuvo el deseo curioso e imperioso de besarla. Hermione había captado ese mensaje y se inclinaba ligeramente- ¿Puedo?

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, haciéndose el tonto. Ella, sonrió y le miró con sus perfilados ojos café, que le brillaban a la luz del sol.

- Besarte...- le dijo y Severus, ladeó la cabeza para pensar con detalle. Bien, Hermione quería el beso. ¿Se lo otorgaba?

- ¿Lo quieres?- preguntó como tonto, o más aún.

- Creo que lo quiero...- rió ella y Snape, asintió en silencio. Hermione entonces, continuó con su plan y plantó un pequeño beso en los labios del hombre- Así está bien.

Severus suspiró y sostuvo a la joven Gryffindor, contra su cuerpo, por un ínfimo segundo. Ginny Weasley, entraba en escena, muy pronto. Al separarse, ambos sabían que deseaban más que eso.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Profesor Snape!- dijo, con lo que se le notaba, nueve meses de embarazo- ¡Qué alegría que han venido!

- ¿Cómo estás, Ginny?

- Bien, esperando a esta preciosura- dijo y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Snape- No me diga, Hermione le convenció de venir.

- Sí, lo hizo- dijo Severus, de forma política sin ningún tono de voz.

Ese día, Hermione acomodaba la habitación donde ambos dormirían. A Severus, no le hacía mucha gracia la idea, pero no tenían alternativa. Se quitaba el saco, mientras miraba a Hermione. Ella sonreía, deshaciendo el cobertor. Muy pronto, se acercaría, la hora de descansar. Ella, estaba muy exhausta.

- Podemos dormir aquí- mencionó y Snape, asintió, silente.

- Mientras no- dijo, pero su frase nunca la culminó. Hermione estaba frente a él y sonreía de una forma curiosa.

- No me temas, Severus. Yo no te haré daño...

Sus palabras eran bastante abstractas. Decidió que no le daría vueltas al asunto y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Se dejó caer en la cama y ya Hermione, estaba allí. Con una sonrisa, ella se dio la vuelta y susurró un pequeño "buenas noches"

A mediados de la noche, Severus estaba mirando al techo. Con un suspiro suave, observaba a Hermione que giraba sobre sí misma. La contempló, mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama. Con una mano, la apegó más a él. Suspiró y dejó su quijada sobre la cabeza de Hermione. Ella estaba allí y había prometido, que no haría nada. El punto era, que él, deseaba hacer tantas cosas diferentes, al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Severus?- le preguntó ella.

- Nada, creí que...

- Está bien, me gusta estar así...- le dijo ella, adormilada.

- Podría soltarte si quisieras- comentó, aunque estaba esperando que su reacción, no fuera esa. Hermione sonrió y se acomodó en su regazo.

- No, no me sueltes.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione, se encontraba besando al profesor Snape. Ella sonreía, mientras sus dedos estaban contorneando su espalda, en aquella cama. Ladeó la cabeza y suspiró, sonriente. Reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho descubierto del hombre y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué acabamos de hacer?

- Besarnos- le comentó ella con una sonrisa- Yo solo dije que dormiríamos juntos, no que...

- Lo siento...- meditó el hombre con preocupación.

- Severus, solo bromeo. En lo particular, me encantó.

Se acomodó en su cuerpo y le miró. Severus, sentía llamas alrededor de su cuerpo. Era como un fulgor que crecía en su interior, al estar tan cercano a ella. Tenía que apartarla de sí, si quería un grado de auto control.

- Creo que estamos llendo demasiado lejos.

- ¿No era lo que deseabas?

- Yo no...- dijo, pero Hermione sonrió.

- Creo que me gustas- le dijo con otra sonrisa- desde esa época. Aunque, no lo había notado antes. Es muy extraño. Yo, enamorándome de mi profesor ¡Y de pociones!

- ¿Te gusto?

- Sí...

No continuó hablando, los labios del hombre se abrían torpemente sobre los suyos. Largos minutos pasaron ambos, besándose. Hermione sonrió, cuando Snape intentaba obtener aire y sus sentidos estaban exaltados. Ya no dormiría.

- Hermione...

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Estaría bien, si dijera que te amo?

- Es muy pronto, pero a mí, no me importa- mencionó ella con una sonrisa y Snape, se mostró confundido. Hermione, regresó a su posición en la cama y se apegó a él con un suspiro suave. Muy pronto, Snape la cubría de sábanas y la cobijaba en su regazo.- Buenas noches, Severus, que descanses.

- Buenas noches Hermione.

Despertó muy temprano y la observó. Ella estaba feliz, acurrucada como gato y le daba la espalda. Con mucho cuidado, deslizó un brazo por su cadera y se apegó a su cuerpo. Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos y la contempló. Se levantó tiempo después y salió de la habitación. Ginny le observó.

- Buenos días profesor. ¡Siento tanto haberles colocado la misma habitación! ¿Y Hermione?

- Está dormida- le dijo él, sin mucho detalle.

- No lo entiendo... Ella nunca se levanta tarde. Siempre es muy madrugadora.

- Quizá, está cansada- dijo, sin prestar mucha atención. Ginny, le miró sorprendida. Para cuando Hermione despertó, no esperó para preguntárselo.

- ¡Lamento tanto que tuvieran que dormir juntos! ¿Estás bien? Digo, no te hizo daño... ¿Cierto?

- Pero, ¿De qué estás hablando? Todo está bien.

- ¿Qué hicieron?

- ¿Perdón?

- El profesor se despertó primero y cuando le pregunté por ti, dijo que estabas cansada. Que seguías dormida.

- ¡Ginny!- chilló Hermione- nosotros no hicimos nada de eso, que tú te estás imaginando.

- ¿Yo? Yo solo estaba preguntando.

Ginny sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Hermione se dirigía a la mesa para comenzar a colocarla, cuando en secreto, Severus la sostuvo por la cadera y le dio un beso fugaz.

- Buenos días...- le dijo y la soltó. Hermione le observó irse y sonrió para sí misma.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus suspiraba con mucha incomodidad, mientras Harry Potter se sentaba a su lado. Era muy extraño, compartir una mesa con quién fue su alumno más odiado. Sonriente, Hermione, estaba a su lado. A ella, eso le encantaba.

El desayuno culminaba con conversaciones ligeras y una Hermione, que felizmente se levantaba de la mesa, para colaborar. Snape permaneció en el salón, mientras Harry Potter servía unas bebidas. Le brindó una de ellas y él, sin hacer ningún gesto de agradecimiento, la tomó.

Estuvo largo rato, mirando a la nada, cuando Hermione salió de la cocina. Radiante como siempre, esperó a encontrarse completamente sola, para acercarse al hombre que miraba por un enorme ventanal. Lo abrazó, mientras éste, le daba la espalda.

- Dime, Severus. ¿Estamos formalmente, juntos? Digo, aunque suene muy escolar. ¿Estamos saliendo?

- Creo que estamos saliendo, Hermione.- dijo y ella, sonrió como una pequeña niña. Se dio la vuelta para contemplarla y con un gesto amable, acarició uno de sus pómulos, con su pulgar. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, permitiéndose deleitarse con sus caricias y su voz.

- ¿Y deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto? ¿No es cierto?

- Solo un poco...

- Sí, está bien. ¿Puedo llamarte...?

- ¿Qué cosa, Hermione?

- Nada- sonrió ella y juntó sus brazos alrededor de aquel hombre, que la miraba con curiosidad- no quiero arruinarlo, con estúpidas proposiciones. Pareja.

- No pierdes tu mentalidad Gryffindor ¿cierto?

- No comprendo.

- Solo los Gryffindors, dirían tonterías como esas. Solo ellos, le darían calificativos cursis al amor y al romance.

Hermione sonrió y Snape, meditó con mucha calma. Soltó la copa en la mesa cercana a él, y rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos. La joven, cerró los ojos y se imaginó la embarazosa situación, de ser descubiertos. Al poco tiempo, se separó de él y le contempló, como si nunca hubiese visto algo similar.

- Me gustas...- le susurró ella, con un tono de voz suave. Severus bien pudo contestarle, pero sus labios estaban siendo mordisqueados delicadamente. Hermione sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar y cuánto. Curiosidades del destino, que aprendiese con su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley.

- ¿Has practicado?- susurraba aquel hombre, entre sus labios, con besos modestos. No sabía como demostrar cariño.

- Solo un poco. Pero, puedo enseñarte. Sí, eso ha sonado terrible.

- No tanto como parece. Alumnos, enseñando a profesores. Interesante tópico que Dumbledore podría implementar...

No continuó su charla banal. Hermione había liderado un beso profundo, y había unido sus manos a las, mucho mayores, manos de su ex profesor de pociones. Formalmente hablando. Con una sonrisa, observaba los gestos de su "pareja". Se sentía tan bien. Era como si estuvieran bajo el muérdago nuevamente.

- Basta... Si alguien nos ve, creo que se acabará nuestra reputación.

- ¿Qué tan negativo es amar? ¿Que sepan que amas?

- Me gusta mantenerme, de perfil bajo.

- Está bien, ya he terminado- sonrió ella, desatando sus brazos, de su cadera. Severus no dijo nada y justo a tiempo, tomaba su copa. Ginny, cruzaba el pasillo y se detenía para mirarlos con fijeza. Bueno, no estaban haciendo nada.

- ¿Aburridos?

- Solo un poco.

- Saldremos a pasear más tarde- suspiró la joven, llevándose grandes cantidades de paquetes de regalo. Severus, la miró por un rato y luego, a Hermione.

- Perfecto. Será como si te llevara a salir, pero no he sido yo.

- Hacemos honor a eso- sonrió ella y plantó otro beso, antes de que Ginny regresara.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus, miraba a Hermione mientras ella se arreglaba. frente a un espejo, Hermione le miraba a él también. Rió y por un momento, él se preguntó la razón de aquella melodiosa risa. Ella, se dio la vuelta para mirarle, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Severus, sé que llevamos unas pocas horas de salir juntos. Dudo mucho, que quieras verme desnuda, en este momento de la relación.

- Esperaré afuera- dijo, sorprendido por el comentario. Hermione volvió a reírse, sin poder soportarlo y continuó desvistiéndose. Snape, la esperaría en el sofá.

La caminata, era muy buen ejercicio para Ginny Weasley. Con una sonrisa burlesca, Severus se imaginaba la vida de la mujer embarazada. Todo un martirio, si de hijos se trataba. Hermione, lo encontraba fenomenal. Harry, las seguía muy de cerca. Severus, solo seguía a Hermione muy de cerca. Ella, estaba mirando el paisaje, cuando la sorprendió en silencio. Colocó entre sus manos, una margarita y la abrazó delicadamente. Gracias a Merlín, que Hermione estaba apartada de todo. Con una sonrisa suave, ella miraba la pequeña flor, miraba sus brazos alrededor de ella.

- Hola, Hermione- en un susurro, llegaba su voz. Hermione Granger estaba muy sorprendida, demasiado como para pensar en algo coherente. Sin duda, él sabía como sorprenderla. Aquella margarita, pequeñita, significaba tanto.

- Hola, Severus...¡Qué hermosa flor me has traído! ¿Dónde la encontraste?

- Bajo un enorme árbol. Era la única que estaba allí. Creo entonces, que será muy especial y quiero que la tengas.

- Nunca creí, que serías así- le dijo, colocando aquella florecilla tras su oreja derecha- tan atento.

- No me conoces tan bien, como creías.

- Me encanta no conocerte. ¿Hay algo más, que no conosca de ti?

- Mucho. Pero por ahora, no puedo decírtelo. Si la Sra. Potter nos viera...¡Ay de mí!

- Sí, entiendo- le contestó, reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho- Severus, ¿Me harías un favor, que apreciaría mucho?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bésame...

Le acarició el rostro y ella, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la caricia anterior al beso. Aún así, su pareja aún era torpe para demostrarle sus sentimientos. Los tenía, pero no sabía expresarse y resultaba algo bastante evidente. Se le podían ver, en los razgos, sus sensaciones. Como si fuese un niño pequeño. No despegó su cuerpo del suyo, aunque el beso hubiese terminado. Podían jugar con el factor descuido. Era más excitante, el ideal de ser descubiertos, besándose apasionadamente. Bueno, besándose. Apasionadamente no.

- Muchas gracias por la florecilla. Es un gesto muy amable de tu parte.

- Creí que te gustaría.

- Tienes mucha razón, me encantan.

Se separon y por segunda vez, Ginny les observó juntos. Ceñuda, sonrió y se sentó en un banquillo. Antes de sentarse a su lado, Hermione acarició imperceptiblemente, el rostro del hombre. Severus, permaneció quieto en un lugar alejado. Harry estaba junto a él.

- ¿Por qué ha venido con Hermione?- la curiosidad lo mataba, debía saberlo.

- Ella, me lo pidió.

- Ron llega mañana. Bien pudo...- dijo, confundido, para sí mismo. Severus esbozó una sonrisa a medias y luego, miró en dirección a Hermione quién, le miraba de vez en cuando.

- Quizá, ella no quería venir con Weasley- le dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia las mujeres, dejando a Harry con una expresión de concentranción. Eso, podía creerlo si ella, estuviera enamorada de alguien. Pero ella y Ron, estaban destinados a ser pareja. En ese viaje, Ron le diría cuánto la amaba y hasta, le propondría matrimonio.

El paseo, terminó con un picnic en el campo. Hermione, estaba muy feliz y sostenía su pequeña flor a donde fuese. Quería estar a su lado, tocarla, pero debía mantener las apariencias. Con una sonrisa, ella le otorgaba una copa de vino e imperceptiblemente, brindaba por él. Severus, hizo lo mismo y fingió que bebía distraídamente, mientras la observaba. Muy pronto Ginny Weasley tendría a la nueva integrante de la familia.

Al regresar, Severus y Hermione, se encerraron en su habitación particular. Hermione, se retiró sus pesados tacones y se sentó en la cama, con una expresión de dolor. Severus, la contempló, desde el otro lado de la cama.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hermione?

- Solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Creo, que dormí en una mala postura o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo yo...- no dijo nada más, sintió las increíblemente sedosas manos de Snape, sobre sus hombros. Ella sonrió, al imaginarse a Snape, masajeando a alguien.

- Creo que eto te ayudará. Te diera algo mejor, pero no tengo mis pócimas conmigo todo el tiempo. Aunque unos crean que lo hago.

- Oh gracias, esto sí que me hace sentir relajada- dijo y luego de ello, sostuvo las manos de Snape sobre su pecho- Severus...

- ¿Mmm?

- Me encanta que estemos juntos. Aunque, eso suene terriblemente necio de mi parte.

- Me permitiré decir una de las tantas cosas, que no he dicho desde hace muchos años- suspiró y su aliento, acarició su cuello- creo que me gusta, estar enamorado.

- ¿De mí?

- No seas tonta. Y antes preguntabas, por qué te restaba puntos. ¡Esa clase de preguntas,bien valen muchos puntos fuera!

- Severus...

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Cállate y dame otro beso.

Hermione ladeó su cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa. La pequeña flor se resbalaba, así que sin mirarla siquiera, Hermione se la quitó y la colocó sobre su regazo. Severus, sostuvo su rostro con delicadeza y lo aproximó al suyo. Se fundieron en un beso pasional, que terminó en una caricia. De Snape, hacia Hermione.

- Ese muérdago, tiene poderes increíbles- suspiró él, sobre su cabeza, cuando Hermione le daba la espalda. Ella, asintió en silencio y miró la pequeña flor que tenía en sus manos.

- Logró que ese momento, perdurara en mi pensamiento por largo tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus y Hermione, estaban compartiendo la misma cama y no solo eso... Estaban compartiendo más que cama.

- Severus...

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué?- respondió él, dentro de sus labios.

- ¿Podrías soltarme ya?- le preguntó, en sus labios también- Mmm... suéltame ¡ya!

- ¿Por qué?- respondió, sin soltar un beso.

- Por que nos descubrirían...¿no sería, mmm? ¿indecoroso?...

- Menos, que hacer otras cosas en la cama...- le respondió y Hermione, sonrió en sus labios.

- Sobretodo si su mejor amiga...se besa con su profesor.

- Pero te encanta, lo sé...

Hermione no le comentó nada, prefería matarlo con dudas. Dejó de besarla, pero no de sentir su piel. Le acarició el rostro una vez más y arqueó una ceja, recordando su comentario. Hermione se hizo la tonta y se bajó de su regazo. Se recostó a un lado y simplemente, le dio la espalda. Severus asintió levemente. ¿Con que así era el juego? La sostuvo entre sus brazos y la obligó a volverse, a reírse.

- ¡Severus! ¡No es divertido!

- No debes ignorar al maestro de las pociones, Granger...

- Suéltame...

- No.

- ¡Suéltame, Severus!- sonrió ella y el hombre, negaba una y otra vez. Cada vez, la adhería a él con lentitud.

Terminaron por dormirse. Estaban muy cansados como para seguir jugando. A media noche, Severus despertaba. No podía dormir. A veces el insomnio jugaba con su vida y su descanso. Buscando cansar a su inmsomnio, el hombre contemplaba a su "novia". Un término muy infantil para lo que Hermione representaba para él. Acomodó las cobijas de tal forma de que a Hermione, no le diese frío y se quedó allí, ensimismado con su rostro. Acarició su cabello, lo apartó de su rostro, para mirarla mejor.

- ¿Qué me hizo, Granger?- sonrió a medias y se llevó un dedo a los labios- ¿Cuántos puntos debo quitarle por esto? No, mejor se los otorgo. Los tiene bien merecidos.

Luego de esa conversación con su "yo" enamorado, volvió a dormirse. Al amanecer, Hermione esa vez, sí fue la primera en despertar. Severus dormía con mucha calma y le daba la espalda. Juguetona, Hermione se escurrió entre las sábanas y le abrazó suavemente. No quería despertarlo tampoco.

Ginny miraba el reloj con impaciencia. A media mañana, ninguno de los dos había dado señales de vida. ¿Qué estaba pasando en aquella habitación? No podía evitar malpensarlo y ¡hasta quería abrir la puerta! Meditó con calma y se sobó el vientre. No, esos eran cambios de humor por el embarazo. Seguramente, se despertarían muy pronto. Pero ¿y si no?

Mientras se debatía entre entrar o no, Severus despertaba en ese precíso momento. Hermione estaba abrazada a él y estaba aún dormida. Se estiró en la cama y se preparó para llamarla. Seguramente, era toda una leona para levantarse. Y no por el cabello o por el emblema.

- Hermione...despierta ya, perezosa- le criticó y le haló la almohada con lentitud- despierta.

- Déjame dormir...- dijo ella, separándose y dándole la espalda, moviendo una mano- vete tú.

- ¿Qué me vaya? ¿de qué está hablando la señorita Granger?

- Ya mamá, quiero dormir....

- ¿Mamá? Yo no soy su mamá. Soy su... ¿pareja?

Hermione abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta con rápidez. Sonrojada, le contempló mientras Snape sonreía con sorna.

- Buenos días para ti también- sonrió Snape y ella, estaba llena de vergüenza. ¡Qué oso había hecho!

- Buenos días.

Severus quiso besarla, pero Hermione solo rió con fuerza. Lentamente, se sentó en la cama y Snape la contempló de mala forma.

- Dije que no era tu madre.

- Tengo que cepillarme los dientes- reflexionó ella con una mano en su boca- ¿Quieres besarme así?

- Solo ve.

Hermione asintió lentamente y se introdujo en el baño. Mientras estaba allí, Ginny, llamaba. ¡Algo malo debían estar haciendo esos dos! Suspirando, esperó por una respuesta. Snape, se levantó a contestar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó y Ginny, carraspeó.

- Ejem...¿Por qué tardan tanto en salir?

- Hermione, está en el baño ahora- le indicó, mirándola salir y haciendo un gesto con las manos para que no dijera nada- Se está vistiendo.

- Entiendo. ¿Y usted? ¿Usted también se viste?

- ¿Qué me está queriendo decir, señora Potter?

- Nada, nada. Ron llegará en cualquier momento. El desayuno también llegará en cualquier momento.

Hermione sonrió, cuando Snape pasó a su lado para introducirse en el baño. Ella lentamente, abrió la puerta y pensaba salir, cuando se encontró con su amiga y molesto pie, que no dejaba de moverse en el suelo.

- ¿Qué?

- Comienzo a creer cosas, que ocurren en esa habitación- le dijo Ginny, mirándola con un gesto de acusación- ¿Qué tanto hacen, que amanecen dormidos hasta tarde?

- ¡Nada!- chilló ella, es solo que...- quiso continuar, pero Severus salía detrás de ella. Ginny los miró a ambos y los señaló, con un gesto de "Los tengo vigilados". Hermione sonrió y luego, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Snape.

- Empezaré a creer, que los embarazos ponen a las mujeres, extrasensoriales.

- Sí, presentimos muchas cosas.

Severus le miró de soslayo, mientras Hermione colocaba su mano en su pecho. Con un gesto burlesco, sus labios se curvearon.

- ¿Sigues esperando, que te bese?

- No debe besar a su madre.

- Pero yo sé, que tú no eres mi madre.- insistió ella, como una niña pequeña- Quizá algo pequeño y secreto.

Severus no dijo nada, mientras Hermione se colocaba sobre la punta de sus pies, para alcanzarle. Le dio un pequeño beso y regresó a su posición original.

Ginny iba de aquí para allá, llegaba su hermano. Ambos, se sentaron para desayunar, en puestos relativamente distantes. Severus observó a Hermione, por encima del hombro de Ginny. Hermione sonrió con cierta vergüenza y miró a su plato. Ginny alzó la cabeza al verlo y los miró a ambos. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo?

- Hola, Hermione. Hola Gin- era Harry, que entraba en el comedor- Buenos días, profesor Snape.

- Buenos días, Potter- fue la contesta de Snape, amargado como todos los días en el que se veían.

- ¿Y Ron?- preguntó Ginny y Harry sonrió.

- Dice que trae regalos, está en el auto. Sacándolos.

- ¿Y no vas a ayudarle? ¡Qué pesado eres, Harry!

- Solo...

- ¡Ve a ayudarle en este instante!- le reclamó Ginny y Harry, se encogió de hombros. Hermione sonrió por lo bajo.

Ron entró al poco tiempo. Traía una gran cantidad de regalos. Cosas para bebés y para las mujeres que estaban allí, de parte de su familia. Hermione sonrió, cuando Ron le regalaba un hermoso collar. Snape, miró aquello con un gesto desdeñoso.

- ¿No te parece hermoso, Severus?- le dijo, cuando estaban solos.

- Sí, si a ti te gustan ese tipo de baratijas.

- No estés celoso- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- No voy a salir con Ron.

Severus no dijo nada, mientras la mujer colocó su mano en su rostro. Con un gesto suave, le acarició una mejilla.

- No estaba celoso- aclaró él- simplemente creo, que podría regalarte algo mejor.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y es que tú, sabes más de eso que él?

- Sí. Podría regalarte algo si quisieras. Aunque, soy terrible para las compras.

- No, está bien así para mí. Con que me llames "perezosa", en las mañanas- le dijo ella y Severus, la contempló sorprendido.

- ¿Oíste eso?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo oí. Pareja!


	13. Chapter 13

Severus miraba en el sofá, mientras Hermione y Ron se ponían al día. No quería oír insulsas charlas. Quería hacer otro tipo de cosas. No sabía qué, pero sus planes estaban incluyendo a Hermione.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, el profesor Snape?

Escuchó que Ron le mencionaba y de un momento a otro, le invadió algo que desconocía. Hermione le observó levantarse y esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- Él amablemente, aceptó acompañarme. No quería venir sola.

- Pero me hubieses escrito a mí, realmente yo ya venía. Mi madre tenía muchas cosas que otorgarle a Ginny.

- No importa. El profesor Snape, se ha comportado como todo un caballero.

Ron alzó una ceja y se preguntó si eso era posible. Ginny que pasaba por allí, no pudo evitar asentir sobre el asunto. Llegada la hora de abrir los obsequios, antes del día del parto, Hermione se levantó para buscarlo. Sonreía con mucha diversión y se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

- ¿Severus?- dijo, cuando el hombre miraba por una ventana- Te he estado buscando por todas partes- comentó, fingiendo un tono de preocupación y sufrimiento. Se acercó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos- ¿Qué te sucede, Severus?

- No me sucede nada.

- Te fuiste, muy molesto.

- No estaba molesto, Hermione.

- Sí lo estabas.

- No lo estaba.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí lo estabas, infinitamente- dijo ella, con una sonrisa suave y Severus se preguntó, si podía encontrar mujer más necia.

- No estaba celoso, pero si eso crees...

- Yo no dije celoso- le sonrió ella- Entonces, sí estabas celoso. Lo supuse. ¿Qué fue lo que te molestó, Severus?

Snape no dijo nada, mejor era no llevarle la contraria y terminar discutiendo de una forma tan desagradable, que todos se enteraran del motivo. Negó con la cabeza y dejándose vencer, tuvo que aceptar que sintió celos. Bueno, ya había sentido algo similar con Potter y Lily, pero nunca había caído en cuenta de que eso, eran celos.

- Simplemente me incomodó su comentario. Tú puedes venir con quién desees. No siempre con él- dijo y Hermione no pudo evitar, echarse a reír.

- Pero, Severus...Sabes que me gustas, que me encanta estar a tu lado. ¿Crees que Ron y yo?

- No lo sé. Pero si no me lo vas a decir...

- No seas tonto, Severus- le dijo ella, con sus brazos alrededor de su cadera- No voy a buscarle juego a Ron, teniéndote a mi lado. Aunque eso vuelva a sonar, absolutamente infantil.

Severus se separó de la mujer, que esperaba allí, con una sonrisa suave. Mantenía sus manos unidas y esperaba por su respuesta. Snape la contempló y tuvo que aceptar, que Hermione tenía poder de convencimiento.

- ¿No sigues enojado?- le preguntó ella- No me gustas enojado. Me recuerdas a mi niñéz. Y no quiero acordarme de todo eso.

- No, no estoy enfadado contigo. Quizá con Weasley- dijo, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar, como acostumbraba- Pero no contigo.

Hermione sonrió y le abrazó con mucha felicidad. Severus se mantuvo allí, su mano se mantuvo sobre sus castaños cabellos, se enmarañó dentro de ellos. Curiosamente, amaba a esa mujer que tenía bajo sus brazos.

- No quiero que te enfades- le dijo ella, como una pequeña niña de once años. Severus alzaba una ceja divertido, cuando ella se separaba de él- No quiero a mi novio, enojado.

Severus no dijo nada, mientras la chica se reía con mucha felicidad. Quiso seguir riendo, pero Ron se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. Disimuló, que Snape le comentaba algo súmamente interesante. Fingía y asentía con la cabeza, como si entendiera el asunto. Severus inspiró por un momento, cuando Weasley se acercó. ¿Y si ella, sentía...? ¿Por qué tenía esos pensamientos tontos?

- Hermione, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

- Por supuesto, solo deja que el profesor Snape, termine de contarme algo. Está muy interesante.

- Bueno, te espero en el patio.

- Sí. Profesor, continúe.

Ron se alejó y Hermione, suspiró. Severus la miró con curiosidad y trató de entender lo que ella estaba intentando hacer.

- ¿Te estaba comentando algo?

- No, pero llámame tonta, no me gusta pelear. ¿Me darías un beso?- dijo y Snape entendió, que Hermione podía ser cursi si quería.

- ¿Quieres un...? ¿Un beso...?

- Sí. ¿Me lo darás? ¿O tengo que esperar a que decidas dármelo, en algún momento de nuestras vidas?- Refirió ella con una sonrisa. Severus la contempló con mucho cuidado. ¡Qué mujer tan peligrosa!

Sostuvo su rostro con su mano derecha y la miró. Hermione se acostumbraba a su caricia previa, antes del beso. Pero en ese momento, no llegó. Solo el beso, corto, momentáneo. Ella le miró con confusión.

- Weasley te espera.

- ¿Qué quieres...?

- Te espera...

- ¿No seguirás molesto por...?

- Vete...

Hermione le miró con cierta preocupación. Antes de si quiera decir una sola palabra, Severus volvió a tomar su rostro.

- Por que si no te vas, no regresas a ninguna parte- le dijo y ella, se sintió relajada. Había llegado a pensar que...¡Qué idiota, él!

- No ha sido nada gracioso.

Hermione caminó hacia el patio, con mucha calma. Todo le parecía que saldría muy bien. Nunca se había pensado enamorada de un hombre como Snape, pero estaba sintiéndolo tanto, que se estaba sintiendo infantil también. Se detuvo junto a Ron y esperó por su mensaje. Con un suspiro suave, Ron no tomó detenimiento alguno y sacó una pequeña caja. Hermione no podía creerlo, estaba en shock.

- Creo que debí decírtelo en aquel baile- le dijo y ella, le miró con sorpresa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Romper los sentimientos de su mejor amigo de infancia?- Planificaba hacerlo antes, pero no sabía si esperabas esto.

No, no lo esperaba.

- Ron...Yo no...

- No, quiero que lo pienses.

- Pero es que...

- Piénsalo.

- Ron, creo que no puedo aceptarlo- Ron iba a hablar, pero ella estaba bien decidida- lo siento.

- Ni lo has pensando- le dijo el joven pelirrojo, abatido. Ella tragó con fuerza y cerró los ojos por un momento, se llevó una mano a la frente e intentó explicáía que decirle la verdad del asunto.

- Ron...No puedo.

- ¿Lo pensarás?

- No, por que...Por que, ya...Ya tengo algo en mi mente- le confesó y Ron la miró con sorpresa- Y dudo, que pueda dejarlo justamente ahora.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus estuvo la mayor parte del día, en la habitación con Hermione. Ella estaba llorando, sintiéndose terrible, por dejar a Ron con aquellas profundas dudas. Aunque quisiera negarlo, no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar y mucho menos, si se trataba de su culpa. Hermione alzó el rostro, enjuagado en lágrimas largas y le miró con nerviosismo.

- No es tu culpa, no quisiera dejarte.

- Pero le harías daño a él. Que Weasley...

- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! ¡A venderme como algo barato!

- No, jamás te vendería- confesó Snape, con una voz suave, a su lado- simplemente, siento que sufres más si lo pierdes. ¿Qué puedo darte yo, que él no triplique? Incluso Potter, si te gustara, sería un mejor candidato.

- Cállate- le dijo ella, mirándole- cállate y no te atrevas a decir eso- Severus no dijo nada y Hermione continuó llorando, mirando hacia el suelo- No sé por qué sigue doliéndome tanto, aunque te he preferido por que...

Severus no esperó a que continuara, sostuvo su rostro y la miró. Hermione no dijo nada más y contempló los fríos y vacíos ojos del hombre, que ahora parecían cálidos, brillantes. Actuaba de una forma totalmente distinta. Le preocupaba, le asustaba en cierta forma.

- Deja de llorar, Granger- le dijo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente- o juro que te quitaré todos los puntos que puedas imaginar y quedarás, debiéndoselos a la escuela.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y las lágrimas cesaron. Snape soltó su rostro con lentitud, como si deseara la contrario. Hermione permaneció allí, mirándole. Luego de eso, tomó una decisión. La decisión de besarlo. Severus no se resistió en lo más mínimo. Quizá ella necesitaba la confianza de saber, que él estaba allí. Aunque sonaba treméndamente cursi. Era todo tan extraño. Pensaba las cosas, cursis o no, pero ni importancia les daba. Hermione se separó de él con delicadeza y él, depositó un beso en su frente.

- Lo superará, igual que tú.

- ¿Crees que esté enfadado?- preguntó, la duda le carcomía desde lo más profundo, de su alma.

- No lo sé. Quizá, pero te perdonará.

- ¿Incluso, cuando sepa que eres tú?

- Un paso a la vez.

Hermione no continuó. Apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Snape, cuando las lágrimas cesaban. Severus inspiró con dificultad y colocó su mano, sobre la cabeza de Hermione. Sabía que su amistad con Weasley, era lo que más apreciaba. Pero ahora, justo ahora...¿Qué tenía que decirle, justo ahora?

- Hermione...- dijo, pero no escuchó respuesta alguna. Para cuando ladeó su cabeza hacia su joven "novia", ella estaba dormida. Sonrió levemente y con sus manos, la acomodó en la cama. La miró por un buen rato, Ronald Weasley, seguramente estaba enfadado. Debía saberlo. Salió de aquella habitación, sin despertarla.

Afuera, las cosas parecían raras. Ron estaba en el salón, parecía confuso, preocupado. Quizá si le preguntaba. No, Hermione odiaría con toda su alma, que se metiera en sus intimidades, Ladeó la cabeza, cuando Potter, cruzaba el umbral. Iba hacia su amigo, con unas bebidas. Parecía que iban a conversarlo.

- Quizá ella, necesita tiempo. Tú sabes como es. Trabajadora. Incansable.

- Dijo que no lo deseaba. No quiere...

- Dijo que tenía cosas en mente. Pero no creo que sea otra persona. Ella te aprecia, te estima lo suficiente, como para aceptarte.

- No, ella estaba muy decidida. No sé quién será ese hombre o quién sea, pero tiene mucha suerte de tenerla.

Severus se dijo que eso ya era suficiente. Intentó irse, pero Harry lo vislumbró, gracias a la ventana del salón. Se levantó y con un suspiro, le miró de reojo. Ya que Ron estaba allí, supuso que podía regresr a Hogwarts. Aunque él y Hermione, estaban en malos términos, Ron podía regresar con ella.

- Buenas tardes, profesor- dijo Harry, con una voz suave y cuidadosa. Severus, apenas le prestó atención. Miraba a Ron.

- Buenas tardes Potter- dijo y Harry carraspeó.

- ¿Siente deseos de volver a Hogwarts?- preguntó y Severus ladeó la cabeza con sorpresa, patidifuso. ¿De qué diablos hablaba?

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, si está cansado de estar aquí. Ron podría llevar a Hermione, luego.

¿Qué decía? Si decía que no lo estaba, creerían algo muy particular. Si les decía que sí, dejaría a Hermione. ¿Qué debía responder? Ron y Harry, le miraron con mucho detalle. ¡Se estaba poniendo exasperante!

- El director, quería que acompañara a Granger- dijo, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue esa tontería. Harry se sorprendió.

- ¿El director?

- Sí. Quería que tuviera algún tipo de "esparcimiento". Bueno tú le conoces, Potter. Sabes de lo que es capaz, por sacarle provecho.

Severus no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. Harry se quedó allí, sintiéndose confuso. Al entrar, Hermione abría los ojos. Tenía las almohadas y sábanas, marcadas en su rostro. Le sonrió, al verlo. ¿Ella siempre sonreía? Tenía una sonrisa por cara, entonces.

- Severus...- dijo, estirándose y sonriente- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Tomando aire fresco- se sentó a su lado y la miró- ¿Y dónde estábas tú?

- ¿Dónde estaba yo?

- ¿En qué sueño?- le dijo y Hermione le miró de mala gana.

- No es gracioso.

Severus se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo. Hermione contempló el techo con él y luego, bajó la mirada.

- ¿Qué miramos?

- Nada, solo pienso- le dijo, dándosela vuelta para mirarla- ¿De verdad, quisieras arriesgar todo, por mí? ¿Por qué?

- Por el muérdago. A veces esos besos, son para un largo tiempo- le sonrió ella, acomodándose en su pecho. Severus inspiró, acariciando su hombro con un dedo.

- Eso cambia todo ¿Cierto? Un estúpido ramito.

Hermione se acomodó para mirarle y Severus, bajó la vista para mirarle a ella. Sonriente, ella negó con la cabeza.

- U tonto ramito que te enamoró- le dijo Hermione y Severus, tuvo que aceptar que Hermione sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Qué sentimientos tan extraños, sentía por ella!

No le contestó y cerró los ojos. Hermione sonrió y se acurrucó en su regazo. Estaba cansada, exhausta aún, de tanto llorar. Severus lo supuso y con una inspiración honda, su brazo rodeó los hombros de Hermione.

- ¿Estás cansado?

- Solo un poco.

- Yo también. ¿Dormimos un rato?

- Un corto rato- le contestó Snape.

- Si abriesen la puerta.

- Nos verían dormir, como una pareja cualquiera. Supongo.- dijo y Hermione rió suavemente, antes de dejarse caer a los brazos de morfeo, por segunda vez.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione se estaba acostumbrando a amanecer, entre los protectores brazos de Snape. Podía oír su respiración sobre su oído desobstruído, sin almohada. Podía sentir su calor y eso le gustaba. Era una sensación indescriptible. Se cobijó más aún entre sus brazos y Snape, apenas se percató de que ella se movía. Se acomodó también, junto a ella.

A media mañana, ambos recordaron que debían levantarse. Al abrir sus ojos, Severus contempló a Hermione. Estaba despeinada, bostezaba y tenía los ojos rojos. La leona fuera de su maquillaje y su bonita ropa.

- Buenos días, profesor...- le dijo, con una sonrisita y él, la miró con un gesto de total concentración. Luego de minutos sin respuesta, Hermione continuó mirándole con cierta curiosidad- ¿Severus? ¿Sucede algo?

- No.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tanto me miras?

- Solamente eso. Te miro- aclaró él y Hermione volvió a sonreírle. Antes de que pudiera besarle, Severus negó con la cabeza.

- Tus dientes.

Hermione soltó una risa suave y asintió lentamente. Apartó las frasadas de sí y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Severus, se revolvió en la cama y se mantuvo, con la vista al techo. Ginny estaba tras la puerta, impaciente. Ron, la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué haces allí?

- Cada día, el profesor Snape y Hermione, son los últimos en despertar. ¿No te parece extraño?

- ¿Y qué diablos pueden estar haciendo? Solo duermen. Tampoco...- dijo Ron, pero Ginny le mandó a callar con su dedo.

- Escucha.

Hermione había salido del baño y miraba a Snape con mucha felicidad. Severus se había sentado en la cama y trataba de hallar sus calcetas. Hermione con una sonrisa, miró debajo de la cama y la encontró.

- Es una calceta solitaria, necesita amor- dijo y Severus, la miró con incredulidad. ¿Qué era lo gracioso? Era solo una calceta.

- ¿Podrías devolvérmela?- le preguntó y Hermione, asintió en silencio. Lanzándosela. Severus suspiró, cuando ella se dejó caer en la cama y permaneció mirándolo, mientras se arreglaba.

- ¿No te dije que tu calceta, me parece linda?

- ¿Estás soñando?- le preguntó él.

- No. Sino que, todo me parece bello.

Ginny pensó en una razón para entrar en aquella habitación. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sonrió, cuando tuvo una idea muy clara, en su cabeza. Inspiró con fuerza y preparó su mejor rostro. Con un gemido, abrió la puerta de improvisto. Severus se sorprendió, al verla entrar. Hermione también y se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ginny?

- Creo que tengo una contracción, es todo...- dijo, fingiendo dolor. Hermione caminó hacia ella y colocó su mano sobre su vientre.

- ¡Vamos al hospital!

- No, creo que...¡Ay!- gimoteó y miró a su alrededor- creo que voy a estar bien. Continúa con lo que estaban haciendo, digo estabas haciendo- le dijo y Hermione, asintió en silencio. Ginny caminó con mucho cuidado, mientras Ron sonreía con malicia.

- Te dije que no estaban haciendo nada.

- ¡Sé que hacen algo y voy a atraparlos!- chistó ella, en el salón. Ron se permitió reír, ante las actitudes de su hermana.

- Snape y Hermione, claro.

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama otra vez, bajo los brazos de Snape, quién estaba sentado. La miró, mientras ella sonreía. Sus cabellos, estaban repartidos a lo largo del espacio que estaba ocupando.

- ¿Sabes qué necesita amor, aparte de tu calceta?

- ¿Qué cosa?, Hermione.

- Yo...

Severus negó con la cabeza, mientras ella esperaba. Se inclinó a pocos centímetros de ella y suspiró. Hermione permaneció mirándole, con mucha felicidad.

- A veces eres muy infantil, Hermione.

- Cállate y bésame de una buena vez...

Severus así lo hizo. Hermione se había inclinado un poco, ante la duda de aquel hombre, sobre si besarla o mofarse de ella. Besarla, estaba comenzando a ser, una experiencia distinta. Cuando sus delicados labios, rozaban los suyos, secos, quizá ásperos al tacto. Era una sensación diferente. Ella despegó sus labios ante los suyos, al encontrarse. Él la estaba besando de una forma tan fantástica. Al menos, para ella.

Tiró de uno de sus brazos, obligándole a acostarse en la cama. Severus no dijo nada, ella continuaba, encima de él en ese momento, pidiendo más besos. Severus inspiró, cuando necesitaba un poco de aire. Estaban conscientes de que ambos tenían los labios rojos y estaban aireados.

- Severus...

- ¿Mmm?- le preguntó él.

- ¿Te dije ya, que te amo?- le preguntó ella y eso a él, le sonó muy familiar.

- ¿No es muy pronto?

- Un poco sí, pero es lo que siento por ti...

Ginny volvió a pensar en algo qué hacer, para entrar en la habitación. Mientras meditaba, tuvo una idea muy simpática. Tomó un vaso con agua y se mojó los pies. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, fingiría que había roto fuentes. Quizá si entraba apresuradamente, podría verlos en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

Pues eso hizo, abrió la puerta con mucha rápidez y antes de quejarse, se quedó pasmada. Hermione estaba a un lado de la cama y sonreía, mientras Severus jugaba con uno de sus rizos.

- ¡Ja!- dijo, de pronto y Hermione se sobresaltó- ¡Lo sabía! Estás...Estás engañando a mi hermano con el profesor de pociones.

Hermione quiso hablar, pero Ginny volvía a salirse de la habitación. Ante la sorpresa, cerró la puerta y se apegó a la pared, respiraba con violencia. Ron la miró desde el salón y caminó hacia ella, con prisa.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginn, vas a tener al bebé?

- Ella...

- ¿Ya estás lista?

- Ella...

- Vamos a...

- ¡Ella está engañándote con Snape!- chilló, sosteniendo su brazo y zarandeándolo- ¡Acabo de verlos juntos!

- ¿No dormían juntos?

- ¡No estaban durmiendo! ¡Estaban haciendo otra cosa, aparte de dormir!

Ron se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como una lechuza. O casi. Ginny sostuvo su rostro e inspiró con violencia.

- No eso que estás pensando- dijo y él sintió un peso menos. Sintió que el color volvía a su rostro- ¡Estaban juntos! Él jugaba con uno de sus rizos, mientras ella le sonreía. ¡Eso está mal, eso es...!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿Vas a hacerte el imbécil, todo el día, Ronald? ¡Te estoy diciendo que estaban haciendo eso, como si jugaran!

- Seguro has visto cosas- se quejó ron, inspirando.

- ¿Ah sí? Comprúebalo tú mismo- dijo ella, señalando la puerta- aunque lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, seguro ya no lo harán, luego de que los he descubierto.


	16. Chapter 18

Salió de la habitación con mucha rabia. Ginny Weasley, estaba enfurecida. ¡Le había visto la cara de imbécil, de idiota! ¿Por qué su mejor amiga? ¿Es que ella no entendía, lo que su hermano sentía por ella? ¿Por qué jugaba con él de esa forma? Estaba impactada, sin palabras en la boca.

_"Quería golpearla"_ Si la veía, quizá la golpeaba.

Pues la vio. Ella salió detrás de su persona. Sabía que trataría de explicarse, pero eso no le iba a funcionar. ¡Odiaba que le vieran la cara! ¡Podía ser la más pequeña de sus hermanos, pero no por ello, la imbécil de la familia! Ella sabía cuándo le mentían.

Hermione Granger caminó hacia ella con un ligero movimiento de pies. Tenía un poco de miedo, por la reacción que ella estaba tomando. ¿Y si se lo comentaba a sus amigos? ¿Qué iba a suceder con su amistad? Tenía mucho miedo y no podía pensar. Tenía que decirle algo, para que no se alarmara.

- ¿Ginny?

- No quiero oírte, Hermione Granger.

- Ginny...Yo no quería...Realmente...

- ¿Qué no querías? ¿Acostarte con ese hombre? ¿Engañar a mi hermano?

- ¡Yo no me he acostado con Severus!

- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora lo llamas Severus!- chillaba ella, encolerizada. Hermione se adentró en la cocina, donde su mejor amiga estaba parada. La miró, le costaría hacérselo entender, pero ella lo amaba.

- Su nombre es ese. hace mucho tiempo, dos años, él acordó llamarme Hermione y yo lo llamo, Severus. Es por respeto. Eso de los vie...

- Hermione, cállate. No quiero escucharlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio con impaciencia. Movió su cabeza, intentando mirar el rostro de su amiga, pero ella seguía dándole la espalda. Tenía miedo, ella estaba enfadada y no sabía qué iba a suceder. Ginny Weasley se dio la vuelta para encararla y lo hizo con un rostro de furia contenida. Su hermano estaba ilusionado, su hermano la amaba, ¡su hermano la quería!

- Me engañaste.

- Yo nunca...

- Nos engañaste. ¡Abusas de mi hospitalidad y te acuestas con ese hombre, sin decirme nada! ¡Sin...No quiero que me digas nada más! Quiero que te vayas. Que los dos se vayan de esta casa.

- Pero, Ginny...

- Lo estoy diciendo muy enserio. Por este bebé que llevo en mi vientre.

Hermione no dijo nada más y caminó hacia su amiga. La mujer la observó con cierta sorpresa, pero su rostro no varió en las emociones que estaba describiendo. Caminó hacia ella y se detuvo ligeramente cerca, Ginny esperaba, aireada. ¿Qué diablos iba a querer ahora?

- Lo siento, pero yo lo amo. Lo siento, pero lo amo. Amo a Severus Snape.

Ginny no dijo nada, estaba ofendida, indignada. Lo último que Hermione sintió en su rostro, fue su mano en una bofetada. Se quedó allí, sosteniéndose la mejilla, mientras su amiga se marchaba. No lloró, estaba sorprendida, estaba adolorida. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué tenía de malo, amar a alguien? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que esperar a que todos escogiesen su vida?

Se quedó en silencio, agazapada en la cocina, con la mejilla ardiéndole a mil por hora. Se sentía terrible, su mundo se quebraba como un pedazo de papel, como una hoja de un árbol otoñal. Tenía miedo, ¿cuánto iba a perder, ahora que Ginny sabía la verdad?

- Lo siento...Pero lo amo- sollozó en la oscuridad de aquella cocina- lo amo y no lo puedo dejar...


	17. Chapter 16

Severus estaba impaciente, nervioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hermione no estaba en la habitación, esa mañana. ¿Dónde podría estar ella? Se sentó en la cama y se vistió lo más rápido posible. Apenas había terminado, Hermione entraba nuevamente. Miraba hacia abajo y Severus, no podía ver su rostro. Cuando comenzó a alzarlo, supo el por qué. La abrazó con mucho cuidado.

Hermione tenía su rostro herido. Una de sus mejillas, tenía un duro golpe y lágrimas en el mismo. Bien, lágrimas en todas partes.

- Hermione dime, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó, separándose de ella y tomando su rostro, para mirarla. Ella se separó de él e inspiró con fuerza.

- Nada. No sucedió nada. Me golpié con la cama.

- ¿La cama tiene cinco dedos?- preguntó el hombre. Aún se podía distinguir la forma.

- Me golpié cinco veces.

- No es gracioso. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Si ha sido Weasley, juro que...

- No. Fue Ginny.

Bien, no podía golpearla a ella. Inspiró con fuerza y volvió a abrazarla. Al poco tiempo, escuchó cómo lloraba. Intentaba hacerlo en silencio, pero estaba sofocada, con todas esas lágrimas que sentía en sus ojos. Se mantuvo allí, sin decir nada más. Se lo imaginó, se había precipitado en arruinar su vida. Seguramente sus tres amigos, ya no querrían saber de ella e iba a perderlos, de una forma u otra. Hermione permaneció entre sus brazos. ¿Qué otra opción tenía, más que echarse a llorar? Ginny lo había dicho. Estaba dolida por su actitud para con su hermano. ¿Qué tenía de malo, enamorarse?

- ¿Por qué te golpeó?- preguntó él, suavemente. Hermione hipó, antes de contestarle.

- Por que le mentí. A ella y a su hermano. Ella creía que habíamos tenido relaciones. Que nos mofábamos de ella y su hospitalidad.

- ¿Por qué ha reaccionado de esa manera?

- Por que supongo que esperaba que yo amara a Ron o algo semejante. Le dije que te amaba, que el resto. ¡Que no podía hacer nada! Pero simplemente, terminamos de esta manera.

- ¿La golpeaste?

- No. No podría golpear a mi mejor amiga.

- Pero ella, sí puede golpearte a ti. ¿Por qué lo has permitdo? Si son tus amigos, deberían comprender que Weasley, no siempre será una opción en tu camino. Me siento imbécil diciendo esto, pero Potter al menos, debería apreciar lo que llama "amistad".

- De eso no se trata todo esto. Supongo que...Sin amigos.

- No. Hablaré con ellos- dijo él, autoritariamente- Los haré entrar en razón. Siempre supe que sus pequeños cerebros, no estaban aptos para...

Hermione negó con la cabeza, colocando un dedo en sus labios. No quería más problemas. No quería escuchar peleas y quejidos, de parte de Ginny. Si ella quería que se fuera, entonces ella se iría sin hacer escándalos, ni escenitas.

- No, está bien así.

- Hermione...

- Es la verdad. No importa. Al final de cuentas, al menos sé, que tú no vas a dejarme sola en algún momento.

Ginny iba de aquí para allá, meditando lo que había hecho. Lo que había dicho. Harry no estaba enterado. ¿Y si había actuado mal? ¿Y si se había equivocado y en otra realidad, estaban quizá, charlando de algo? Bueno, Severus tenía entre sus manos, un mechón de cabello de Hermione, mientras ella sonreía de forma "natural". ¡Eso tenía que ser algo! y seguramente, a la vez, no era nada de nada. ¿Por qué sentía que había sido muy dura, con su mejor amiga? ¡Por dios, la había hasta golpeado! Negó con fuerza y trató de dejar la culpabilidad a un lado. Ron entraba en casa, cuando la encontró pensativa, nerviosa. Se detuvo a su lado y comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Snape y Hermione?- le dijo y ella, negó con la cabeza. Ron asintió en silencio y reformuló su pregunta.

- ¿Contracciones?

- No, solo estoy pensando. Gracias por la preocupación, hermano- dijo ella colocando su mano en la espalda, al pasar. Tenía que resolver lo que había hecho.

Hermione estaba recostada en la cama. Le daba la espalda a Snape, quién estaba sentado en la misma, mirándola. Seguramente se sentía terrible, se sentía herida. Meditó con lentitud, el curso de las cosas.

Si tan solo se hubiese detenido, si se hubiese contenido. Bueno, Hermione tenía parte de la culpa en ello. Movió la cabeza en cuanto ella, se daba la vuelta para mirarle. Suspiró y le mantuvo la vista fija. ¿Qué debía decirle, ahora que ya había llorado y trataba de no sentirse deprimida?

- ¿Estás cansada?- fue lo primero que pensó. Nada inteligente, pero servía para romper el hielo.

- Un poco, pero no puedo dormirme.

- Imagino que no puedes, luego de todo lo que ha sucedido- le dijo, con un suspiro lento- hablaré con ellos y entonces, tú podrás.

- No, Severus. Te he dicho que no necesito eso. Gracias de todas formas, pero no tiene importancia.

- No sabes mentir, puesto que te interesa tanto, que llevas media hora llorando.

- No es cierto.

- Te pude oír.

- Solo no quiero que te entrometas. No quiero inmiscuírte, en problemas que solo me conciernen a mí y que debo resolver yo.

- Me conciernen, puesto que soy parte del problema- sentenció Snape, con mucha calma- Si no son capáces de aceptarte por lo que sientes, entonces no son tus verdaderos amigos. Suena ridículamente cursi, pero es cierto en este tipo de situaciones.

- No eres cursi- sonrió ella, con dulzura- solo que es poco común, escucharte decir cosas de ese estilo.

- Me alegra saber que no soy cursi, imagino que ahora puedo esparcir amor por el mundo- le dijo y Hermione, rió suavemente.

- Qué tonto es, profesor Snape.

- Qué llorona es, señorita Granger.

- ¡Eso no es justo!

- Touché.

Ginny caminó hacia la puerta, preguntándose si debía tocar y ofrecer sus disculpas o si simplemente, exigir una explicación. Severus se dejó caer en la cama y alzó la cabeza hacia el techo. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, mientras Hermione, por el cansancio, se quedaba dormida paulatinamente.

- Lo mejor será, que piense mejor lo que voy a decir- dijo Ginny, apartando su mano de la puerta. No podía simplemente entrar y pedir disculpas. Tenía que meditar las palabras a elegir. Seguramente, tras esa puerta, estaba su mejor amiga y estaba herida. Y no hablaba nada más por su rostro.


	18. Chapter 17

Hermione sonreía ligeramente, cuando se había encontrado dormida a su lado. Severus la sostenía, como si fuera a irse para siempre. Con una sonrisa ancha, ella podía sentir su respiración, sobre su cuello. Dormía tan apegado a ella, que le era casi imposible, acomodarse a su gusto, en la cama. Inspiró y se dio la vuelta, trabajosamente. Severus la soltó y al poco tiempo, volvió a sostenerla, acoplándose a su nueva postura.

- ¿Por qué serás tan posesivo, Severus?- susurró ella, meditando si saldría de esa ensalada de dedos y sábanas. Sonriente, se acomodó en su pecho y escuchó como respuesta, una respiración honda. Creyendo que Severus Snape dormía, ella cerró sus ojos. Pero no, se despertaba.

- ¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó y ella, negó con la cabeza.

- Es que...Solo es que no puedo dejar de pensar.

- Los extrañarías ¿No es cierto?

- Sí, los extrañaría- dijo ella, con una voz débil, con el quebranto del llanto. Severus suspiró y con sus dedos, acarició su hombro izquierdo.

- Todo saldrá bien, supongo- dijo, besando su frente- pronto regresarán a la normalidad. Son las mejores amigas que he visto. Siempre hablan de todo, como dos pequeñas ardillas. Regresarán a su normalidad. Se hablarán una vez más.

- Eso espero. Buenas noches, Severus.

- Buenas noches, Hermione. Descansa.

Dejó de pensar en el asunto y suspirando, decidió cerrar sus ojos. Confiando en que aquel hombre, tenía razón. Se abrazó a él, quién de forma inmediata, la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella estaba feliz. Estaba feliz de tenerlo allí, de que pudiera hacerle compañía. De no haber sido así, tal vez ella ya no podría continuar.

- Te amo..:Severus- dijo en voz baja, antes de dormirse.

El día siguiente, amanecía muy animado. Severus suspiraba, abriendo los ojos, ante el sol que comenzaba a colarse por la ventana. Sintió el débil aroma a canela y otras especies, del cabello de Hermione. Su piel suave y su aroma, los sentía cada vez que estaba a su lado. Bajó la mirada y notó que ella seguía dormida y aferrada a él.

- Perfecto. Quisiera no tener deseos de no usar el baño, justo ahora- dijo y miró hacia un lado. Nada había cambiado al parecer. Se preguntó si lo que vivía junto a Hermione era un sueño o simplemente, algo que se transformaba en pesadilla.

Mientras pensaba, Hermione se movía en la cama. Se separó de él y se dio la vuelta, para seguir durmiendo. Sonrió ante ese gesto tan mañoso y se preguntó si podría despertarla. No, mejor era dejarla dormir un poco más.

Se inclinó sobre ella y besó su cabeza, con mucha delicadeza. Regresó a su posición y meditó el si levantarse o simplemente quedarse allí, junto a ella.

- Descansa...- le dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se preparaba para salir de la habitación. Al terminar de vestirse, abrió la puerta. Tenía una curiosa sensación en sus adentros. Una sensación de que algo iba a estar mal.

Al salir, Ginny Weasley estaba colocando el desayuno en la mesa. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero Hermione no lo deseaba así. Con un suspiro lento, carraspeó y se hizo notar. La joven alzó la cabeza y lo miró por una fracción de segundo.

- Buenos días, profesor Snape.

- Buenos días. Señora Potter.

- ¿Y Hermione? Supongo que aún no se ha levantado.

- Supone bien. Y también supone que es sueño acumulado, por ciertos motivos innecesarios y de mala actuación.

Ginny sabía a qué estaba dirigido, ese comentario. No contestó y terminó de colocar la mesa. Con un suspiro fuerte, ella se detuvo para mirar los detalles. Antes de siquiera poder hablar, alzó la cabeza hacia Snape, quien le miraba de forma insondable.

- Mire, lamento mucho lo que hice. Sé que no debí.

- Sí, supongo que está muy arrepentida, de golpear a su mejor amiga- dijo él, sin poderlo evitar, interrumpiéndola. Ginny rodó la vista hacia la mesa e hizo un gesto de desdén.

- Estaba algo sorprendida.

- Sí, pero eso no sorprendió a su mano. ¿Tiene idea de cuánto ha llorado, por su gracia?

- No pretendía...

- Por supuesto que no. A ustedes solo les importa cómo ser felices entre ustedes, pero nunca se lo han preguntado a ella.

Ginny despegó los labios, pero los cerró en el último instante. No sabía qué decir al respecto y simplemente había cometido una terrible torpeza. Severus continuó mirándola de forma acusatoria. Ella inspiró y asintió con lentitud. Tenía que admitir, que había sido muy egoísta con ella. Severus iba a continuar hablando, pero creyó que su punto ya estaba claro y dejó de mirar a la mujer, frente a él.

- Lo siento, profesor Snape. Pero...¿Cómo es que...? ¿Cómo es que se han enamorado?

- Es una historia corta, con un final largo- le dijo él, secamente- Y no creo que tenga intenciones de explicarle, algo así. Usted ha golpeado a su mejor amiga. No creí que los Gryffindors fueran tan tarados, pero entre usted, Weasley y Potter, se llevan el premio.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar, Hermione abría la puerta de la habitación y caminaba hacia el hombre. Su moretón, aún podía verse en su cara. Se detuvo a su lado y el hombre, ladeó la cabeza hacia ella.

- Buenos días, Hermione.

- Buenos...Días...

- ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó, sin importar la presencia de su mejor amiga. Hermione asintió en silencio, sin despegarle la vista.

- Sí, bien...

- Tu rostro. Sigue marcado- dijo, tomándolo delicadamente con sus manos. Hermione inspiró- Quizá pueda curarte...

Ginny inspiró también y pensaba hablar. Hermione, ladeó la cabeza hacia su amiga y la contempló por un pequeño instante. No iba a continuar llorando. Era una mujer madura y entendía perfectamente, cuando las situaciones eran atenuantes. No necesitaba echarse a llorar, para que la perdonasen.

- Severus...¿Podemos irnos? Simplemente quisiera...

- Lo siento- dijo Ginny, suavemente- Lamento haberte golpeado, Hermione.

- No tiene importancia- Snape quiso protestar, pero la mujer lo miró- Lo único que necesito, ya lo tengo- dijo y volvió a mirarlo- Si los demás no aprecian mi felicidad, pues les diré eso.

Hermione dejó a Ginny, con rostro de estar dolida. Severus Snape, suspiró. La miraba, con un gesto de reproche. Ella lo ignoró y se sentó en la cama. Aquel hombre, se detuvo a su lado y con los brazos cruzados, la miró.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo ser tan cruel que...

Sostuvo su rostro y la obligó a mirarle. Con un suspiro lento, sonrió a medias y ella, se imaginaba el sarcasmo que debía llegar. No llegó.

- Haz lo que quieras, siempre y cuando estés feliz con eso. Si por consiguiente, tú estás feliz, yo lo soportaré.

- Lo único que necesito, está aquí...

- Te estás obsesionando conmigo. Eso me preocupa, eso me asusta.

- Severus...No lo arruines, con comentarios como esos- sonrió ella.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione estaba preparada para irse. Severus la miraba, mientras ella reorganizaba sus cosas y miraba el lugar, con una expresión de tristeza. EL profesor de pociones, se sentó junto a ella, mirándola de reojo. No sabía con exactitud, lo que se sentía el despedirse de un amigo al que podría apreciar como un hermano. Hermione recostó su cabeza, sobre su hombro e inspiró con fuerza.

- No debería ser tan duro ¿Cierto?

- Siempre será duro, lo importante es que sepas cómo recuperarte.

Ella había sonreído y se había levantado, cuando Ron entró en la habitación. Hermione observó al joven con una expresión de ligero terror, así que Snape, decidió mantenerse sentado, con la vista en la pared, sin darse la vuelta.

- Hola, Ron.

- Buenos días, Hermione- dijo, mirando el moretón en su rostro, que ella se apresuró a ocultar de él.

- Es que...¿Es que ocurre algo?

- Ginny se quejó de contracciones ayer y Harry, la llevó a San Mungo. Supuse que Harry no había regresado a contártelo y he venido a buscarte.

Hermione inspiró y bajó la vista hacia Snape, inconcientemente. El hombre alzó la mirada y con un suspiro suave, le mantuvo la vista fija. Hermione entendió, que había estado meditando, cuando Ron carraspeó.

- Ella quiere, que estés allí.

- ¿Ella...?

- Me ha pedido que te avisara, que tendrá a su bebé y quiere verte.

- Está bien, entonces iré...

- Al profesor Snape, también quiere verlo.

Ella asintió en silencio, mientras Ron salía de la habitación, dejando un extraño vacío en ella. La joven bajó la vista hacia Snape. Estaba meditando y apenas notó, que ella lo miraba con un gesto de duda. ¿Debían presentarse ambos? ¿Esperaba Ginny, solucionar el problema? Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia el equipaje que ella estaba acomodando, detrás de su persona. Con una sonrisa irónica, miró la pequeña flor que estaba sobresaliendo, de uno de sus bolsillos. Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirar y esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- La he hechizado, para que dure más tiempo con vida. No quiero que se muera.

- Déjame adivinar- le dijo, levantándose- significa que si se muere, morirá nuestro "amor".

- No. Si esa flor muriese, perdería lo único que me acompaña cuando tú no lo haces.

- Eso sí fue cursi- le criticó él y ella, se encogió de hombros.

- El amor, suele ser cursi...

- También duele.

- También...

Hermione había terminado su equipaje, cuando Ron fue a buscarlos. Aparecerían en las cercanías de San Mungo y verían a Ginny Weasley. Mientras estaban por irse, Hermione recordó a todos aquellos que vería, mientras estaba en ese lugar. Severus se percató de su rostro cargado de nerviosismo y no dudó en preguntarle.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hermione?

- Estarán muchas personas allí. Muchos que creen que tengo algo con Ronald.

- ¿Y...?

- ¿Cómo puedes no verlo?- preguntó ella con sorpresa- ¿Crees que podré sentarme a explicar, que estoy enamorada de aquel que es el mounstruo de las pesadillas, de los niños?

Severus inspiró, ante su nuevo "apodo". Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, pensando en lo que acababa de decir y lo rodeó con sus brazos, suavemente. El hombre la contempló, mientras ella mantenía sus brazos, alrededor de su cintura.

- Pero sabes que me encantas.

- Sí, un muy buen consuelo para lo que acabas de decir sobre mí- le dijo él, con un gesto desdeñoso.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? No me gustaría que...

- No sufra, Granger. Aunque yo tenga comentarios acerca de usted, me los reservaré. Seré más educado- le dijo, con una burla. Ella sonrió, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué me haría yo, sin ti?

- Quizá, lo mismo que hace dos años.

- No quiero regresar a esa época. A un momento así. Me gusta lo que está ahora, pese a todo lo malo que ocurra luego.

- ¿Nada explotaría tu burbuja de felicidad?

- Nada...

Severus no dijo nada más ¿Y para qué? Estaba frente una mujer controladora, posesiva, sentimental, infantil y necia. Por sobretodas las cosas mencionadas, no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Había encontrado a alguien, que rebatiera su personalidad. Parecía divertido, retarle a desafiarlo.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo, depositando un suave beso en su cabeza.

- ¿Podemos aparecer, abrazados?- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa.

- Sí, si quiere estar en el artículo de corazón de bruja, de este año.

Hermione rió suavemente y se separó de él. Ron entró en la habitación, luego de haber reunido equipaje, que su hermana necesitaba. Los contempló a ambos y se preguntó si estaban tan juntos, como Ginny afirmaba. Los tres, acordaron aparecerse en el lugar indicado. Y así lo hicieron.

Severus y Hermione, caminaron por un largo pasillo. Ron estaba a unos pocos metros, mientras la valija flotaba, tras él. Hermione, inspiró con nerviosismo y de improvisto, bajo la larga túnica de Snape, había tomado su mano. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué iba a suceder? Él sonrió por lo bajo y ella pudo sentir, cómo apretaba su mano, gentilmente. Al llegar a la habitación indicada, Ron se detuvo.

- A ella le encantaría verte- dijo y se apartó.

Hermione dudó. Ya había soltado la mano de Snape, pero seguía sintiéndose tan sola como anteriormente. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Ginny estaba allí, junto a su madre. Ella las miró a ambas y salió, luego de un corto saludo. Hermione se quedó de pie, mirando a su mejor amiga.

- Hola, Hermione- dijo ella con una sonrisa, que la vergüenza por pegarle, no supo fingir. Hermione asintió y la miró.

- ¿Cómo está tu bebé?

- Está perfecta. Anoche sentí muchas molestias. Por eso no avisé nada en particular. Envié a Ron, para que te...

- Sí, ya lo sé.

- ¿Y el profesor Snape?

- Está afuera.

Ginny asintió y pasaron largos minutos, en silencio. Volvió a alzar la cabeza, luego que estuviera viendo en dirección al suelo, y contempló a su amiga. Lamentaba tanto...Pero estaba tan sorprendida. Al fin y al cabo, ella era su mejor amiga y lo era, desde hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo podría perderla?

- Lo siento tanto- dijo y por su rostro, pareció que se echaría a llorar. ¿Los cambios de humor, tal vez?- No quise golpearte, pero sentía que me mentías. Que no me...

- No sabía que me enamoraría. No se lo has dicho a Ron ¿Cierto?

- Sí, le dije. Pero él no me cree. Creí que mejor era que supiera la verdad. No tengo corazón, para verlo sufrir, aunque sea un idiota de vez en cuando. Hermione, lo siento tanto. Verás, el profesor Snape dijo que siempre pensábamos en nosotros, pero nunca en ti. Lamento que estuviera pensando, en la felicidad de Ronald.

Hermione se sentó en la cama que ocupaba Ginny y miró a su alrededor. Se sentía tan relajante, el conversar de nuevo con aquel mejor amigo... Estaba feliz por eso y por otro lado, sufría por Ron y el desastre mental, que podría estar enfrentando. Con miedos e inseguridades, por culpa de ella.

- Él te ama, pero si tu vida es con el profesor Snape. Pues, yo me alegro por ello y pienso apoyarte. Lamento haber tenido que marcar tu cara, para comprender todo muy tarde.

- Está bien. De todas formas Severus dijo que podría curarme- bromeó ella y ladeó la cabeza hacia su amiga- Descuida, estoy mucho mejor ahora. Al menos, no nos hemos separado. Aunque no me atrevería. Apenas pude hacer mi equipaje, esta mañana.

- ¡No pensaba echarte!- dijo ella, con un gesto lastimero- Pero lo dije. Cuánto lo siento.

Hermione sonrió, mientras su amiga sonreía también. La abrazó al poco tiempo y se sintió reconfortada. Severus y Ron, evadían una batalla de miradas. Ronald tenía tantas dudas, que no podía con su cuerpo. Tenía que enterarse. Tenía que entender, que lo que su hermana había confesado, era una mentira con creces.

- Profesor Snape...

- ¿Qué?- dijo el hombre, sentado en un banquillo, sin mirarlo- ¿Qué quiere, Weasley?

- ¿Por qué está aquí? Hermione...

- Ya les comenté los motivos expresos.

- El profesor Dumbledore, es un cuadro. Él no podría convencerle de...

Podría decirle que estaba enamorado de su "sabelotodo insufrible", pero eso seguramente arruinaría el mundo rosa y colorido, en el que vivía su ex alumno. Sonrió suavemente y Ron, malinterpretó ese gesto.

- Hermione me lo pidió.

- Un momento...¿La llama..?

- Sí, por su nombre. Ella me dijo hace dos años, que por todo el respeto y admiración que me tenía, se tomaba el tupé de llamarme Severus. Esperaba que yo hiciera lo mismo y ahora, lo hago.

Ron quiso continuar la charla, pero Hermione salía de aquella habitación. Tenía una sonrisa suave y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Sí, ella era muy sentimental.

- Todo bien- dijo a la nada, pero Snape sabía con quién estaba hablando.

- Me alegro por ti, Hermione- fue su contesta y ella sonrió con más fuerza. La flor en su cabello, se veía cada vez más radiante.


	20. Chapter 20

En una habitación, Severus y Hermione estaban mirándose el uno al otro. No decían nada con aquellas miradas, solo era el placer de disfrutar las apariencias. El saber cómo se sentía ese día, con solo mirarla. El reconocer su belleza y cada uno de los centímetros de aquel perfilado y cálido rostro. Sus ojos claros, estaban mucho más transparentes, brillantes, cargados de emociones. Los suyos eran como metal, que desgarraban aquella fineza. Estaban estrellados como la noche.

- Entonces...¿La señora Potter, ya se ha disculpado por golpearte?- le preguntó y ella sonrió con suavidad- Eso te encanta. ¿No es cierto?

- Sí. Si fueras mujer, quizá también serías mi amiga. Mi confidente.

Snape alzó una ceja y Hermione, rió. Al verla reír, pensó que nunca había visto que una herida se viera tan hermosa. Ya estaba pensando en necedades. Hermione se acercó a él, abrazándolo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Pero eres mi pareja, eres más que un confidente. Y creo Severus, que eres mi amigo.

- Si no lo fuera, ¿Soportaría todas esas burlas, con un rostro de felicidad?

- Creí que te encantaba...- mintió ella, pero no pudo engañarlo- Sabes que todo eso, no es lo que pienso...

- Sí, ya lo sé. Por fortuna, tengo años de conocerte.

- ¿Crees que me conoces completamente?

- No lo sé. Tienes más secretos seguramente. Como eso de odiarme.

Hermione sonrió mirándolo fijamente. Severus ladeó la cabeza, mirando a la puerta. Ella por la mriada en su rostro, comprendió lo que quiso decir. Con un suspiro suave, Hermione alzó la cabeza y sonriente, acarició sus labios con los suyos. Severus no entendió su gesto y en cuanto se apartaron de él, los buscó a ciegas.

- ¿Temes que alguien abra la puerta y nos vea?- sonrió ella- Un beso pequeño, rápido- dijo, cuando la miró, sin entender su reacción.

- A todas estas, si lo hicieran, ¿Qué podría hacer, más que fingir que te estoy besando?

Hermione rió con fuerza, ante semejante idea. Severus se encogió de hombros e inspiró con lentitud. Su aliento acarició sus labios, de forma cálida. No pudo hablar, Severus obtenía lo que quería o lo que ella había planificado darle. Hermione rodeó su cuello, con sus brazos, uniendo sus manos, al final de ello.

- Quién te mirara- dijo ella, entre sus labios- "¿Qué han hecho con ese hombre?"

- Cállese Granger. Es idónea para arruinar inspiraciones- suspiró Snape, mirándola. Hermione sonrió y una de las manos de Snape, en su cadera, la pellizcó levemente.

- ¡Ay!- dijo ella y con su fuerte exclamación, Severus aprovechó para hacer una pequeña intromisión en su boca. Ella estaba extasiada, con su forma de besar.

Era tan diferente, amaba estar bajo sus brazos. Se sentía protegida, como si nada ni nadie pudiera herirla. Por supuesto, era una forma estúpida de analizar la situación, pero cuando él la besaba, sentía su "hombría". Sí, ya deliraba. Su lengua acarició sus labios una vez más, antes de simplemente separarse de ella. Ello, acarreó un extraño vacío. Aquel sabor de gusto, que quería repetirse y repetirse, eternamente. Aquel vacío, comenzaba a llenarse con miradas fijas y exhalaciones cortas. Estaban concientes de sus labios rojos, de sus jadeos por el preciado oxígeno. De que estaban allí, juntos. De que Snape besaba. E increíblemente bien.

- Está mal que lo diga...Pero...¡Adoro hacer esto! Considerando que el factor a escondidas, le brinda más exitación...

- Esa es una palabra prohibida- dijo y Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, separándose de él. El vacío para Snape, era distinto. Era el saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si simplemente estaba tan equivocado como Sybill y sus chifladas coincidencias. ¡Qué mujer tan chiflada!

- Perdóname...No ocurrirá de nuevo- dijo, de forma juguetona. Severus asintió y abrió la puerta. Antes de salir, ella lo abrazó. El hombre ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, con una sonrisa irónica, en sus labios- Por todo lo que no podré abrazarte, mientras estamos en público.

- ¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo? ¿Muy feliz?

- ¿Es un pecado?

- No. Está bien para mí.

Ambos salieron. Harry estaba en el pasillo, charlando con Remus Lupin. Al verlos llegar, Remus sonrió con suavidad. Snape hizo un gesto con la cabeza, en forma de saludo. Remus, besó la mejilla de Hermione y sonrió suavemente. Snape hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

- Supongo, que están impacientes.

- ¡Sí!- dijo Hermione- seguramente será una hermosa bebita.

- Si se parece a su madre- puntualizó Harry y Hermione, colocó una mano en su hombro.

- Seguramente. Descuida, saldrá hermosa.

Pasaron las horas y Ron seguía teniendo las mismas dudas. Mientras Hermione estaba sentada, Severus le había informado, que iría por un té. Ella estaba exhausta, comenzaba a notársele en el rostro. En cuanto se quedó sola, la abordó con ese tópico. Se sentó a su lado y con una sonrisa suave, la saludó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Severus fue a buscarme un poco de té. Estoy algo exhausta.

- Entiendo. A todas estas, ¿Snape que...?

- Vino a acompañarme, por que se lo he pedido- le confesó ella- verás, hace algún tiempo, hace dos años realmente, él y yo decidimos dejar las hostilidades al mínimo nivel e intentar conocernos.

Ron suspiró y se preguntó si lo que había dicho Ginny, era cierto. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione, que parecía hasta feliz, cuando lo contaba. Ella prosiguió con sus impresiones, del relato.

- Entonces, le dije que lo llamaría Severus, por que lo respetaba y le pedí que me llamara Hermione. Lo ha estado implementando, desde ese entonces.

No podía esperar, no quería escuchar ese relato dos veces. Inspiró y pensó en la mejor forma de decirlo. Hermione miró su rostro y pensó en lo que Ginny le había confesado. Debía estar en una guerra interna, por creerlo o no. Mejor era confesárselo.

- ¿Estás...?

- ¿Enamorada de Snape?- Ron afirmó con lentitud, como si eso no fuese lo que quería escuchar- Sí Ron, estoy enamorada de él.

No le contestó. Simplemente se levantó, pero ella pudo observar su mirada. Sintió dolor al mirarlo a los ojos. Lo vio irse, no quiso detenerlo. ¿Para qué preguntarle lo que pensaba, si ya se lo estaba imaginando? Inspiró y sintió su corazón empequeñecer. Su mejor amigo, tenía sus ilusiones puestas en ella y solamente...Ella solamente le daba una despedida sin ningún tipo de anestesia previa. Severus regresaba, cuando ella estaba de pie frente a él. Parecía que estaba por echarse a llorar. ¿Habría sucedido algo, en su ausencia? Hermione tomó el té de sus manos y simplemente, lo abrazó.

- ¿Qué...?- preguntó, pero reformuló su pregunta- ¿Sucede algo?

- Ron...

- ¿Qué ocurre con Weasley?

- Ya sabe lo que siento por ti. Pero no deja de dolerme, de todas formas- le dijo y Snape, inspiró lentamente.

- Considero que es mejor así, para ambos. No saberlo quizá hubiese sido, lo peor de todo el asunto.

- Tienes razón.

Hermione suspiró, mientras una de la manos de Snape, acariciaba su espalda con mucha paciencia. Estando sentado a su lado, Hermione escuchó por Harry, que Ginny estaba lista para dar a luz. La familia entera, llegaría al día siguiente.

Esa noche, Hermione intentaba mantenerse despierta, pero le era imposible. Severus sonreía, mientras la veía tambalearse en la silla. Recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y simplemente la miró dormirse. Permaneció allí, mirando a la nada y terminándose el té que ella, había dejado. ¿Cómo había terminado en un lugar así?

A mediados de las cuatro de la madrugada, Ginny Weasley, formalmente, había dado a luz a una sana Lily Luna Potter. Severus inspiró, al escuchar la noticia y ladeó la cabeza hacia la mujer, que tenía dormida a su lado.

- Hermione- susurró- despierta.

La joven se movió lentamente, al segundo llamado. Alzó la cabeza y se frotó el cuello, adolorida. Miró a Snape, mientras ahogaba un bostezo. Él le sonrió con suavidad.

- Sé cuánto odias que te despierte, pero creo que deberías saber que la señora Potter ya ha...

- ¿¡Ya dio a luz!

- Sí.

- ¡Tienes que venir conmigo, vamos a verla!- le dijo, sosteniendo su brazo- Vamos a conocer a la pequeña.

- No creo que...- dijo, pero no pudo convencerla. Con una sonrisa, ella entró en aquella habitación y miró a la pequeña bebé, en brazos de Ginny. Lloraba con fuerza, mientras su madre trataba de acunarla.

- ¡Oh, es hermosa!- suspiró Hermione- ¿Puedo cargarla?

- Claro- dijo Ginny, colocándola entre sus brazos- Cárgala un rato. Quizá se le mejore el humor.

Hermione sonrió y suspiró al mirar a la pequeña. Acarició su nariz con uno de sus dedos y se dio la vuelta, para mirar a Snape. Severus posó su vista, sobre la pequeña bebé, que parecía distraída con el dedo de Hermione.

- ¡Mira, Severus! ¿No te parece adorable? ¿No quieres cargarla?

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¡Vamos! ¡Cárgala!

- Hermione...

- Solo un instante...No te hará daño, el cargar a un niño.

No pudo evitar pensarlo, pero Hermione lucía hermosa con un bebé entre sus brazos. Muy maternal. Negó con la cabeza y se preguntó qué estaba pensando. Era su culpa. La culpa de Hermione. Y al final terminó siéndolo, cuando tuvo que cargar a la bebé, debido a su insistencia. Ella sonreía, ella estaba muy feliz.

- Creo que moriré del sueño y el cansancio- dijo y Ginny asintió.

- Vayan a casa. Dudo mucho que hagan algo de lo que deba preocuparme.

Hermione asintió en silencio y al poco tiempo, había aparecido en aquella habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y se retiró los zapatos de tacón, que siempre herían sus pies. Severus sonrió con malicia, mientras ella acariciaba sus pies.

- Deberías cambiar de zapatos, alguna vez.

- Soy una mujer con clase. Debo usar algo que me represente.

- Pronto serás una mujer sin pies- dijo, colocando el saco a un lado. Hermione no sonrió y luego de estar en pijamas, se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente. Severus ya estaba allí y contemplaba el techo. Se acercó hasta su pecho.

- Ha sido un día tan largo, que solamente quiero dormir y no despertar más.

- ¿Tu mente te dejará dormir? Esa mente que siempre piensa y piensa.

- No te burles- dijo ella, mirándolo- bastante te has divertido con ella, diciéndome "sabelotodo insufrible".

Severus sostuvo su rostro con dos de sus dedos y sonrió ampliamente, una mueca extraña. Ella lo miró con fijeza.

- No volvería a llamarte de esa forma...

- Eso me basta y sobra, entonces. Buenas noches, Severus.

- Buenas noches, Hermione. Descansa.

Por más que quiso, no pudo quitarse la imagen de Hermione, sosteniendo a la pequeña Lily.


	21. Chapter 21

Snape suspiraba, mirando la hora. Aún a esas alturas de la mañana, Hermione no despertaba y no podía moverse. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche y tomó su varita. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, golpeó la cabeza de Hermione con ella.

- Ay...- dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Pero...¿Qué?

- Despiértate ya, Hermione. Duermes demasiado. Creeré que estás tan vieja como Albus Dumbledore, que dice que tendrá siestas de minutos y le toma horas, volver en sí.

Hermione sonrió, acomodándose como gato. Su cabello enteramente revuelto, lleno de retorcijones. Aún así, con el rostro adherido a las sábanas y con los ojos rojos, se veía perfecta. Claro, perfecta para la insignia de "Gryffindor", por ese aspecto de leona.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, patidifusa- quiero dormir más. Ya te pareces a mi mamá.

- Nos regresamos a Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí. El trato era hasta que Ginny tuviera a su hija. Está bien, está bien- dijo, apartando las sábanas de la cama.- Pero apenas regresemos, me echaré a dormir en mi cama.

- Como deseés- dijo, estirando su brazo. Hermione suspiró apenada, llevándose las manos a la boca. ¿Tanto se había dormido sobre su brazo, que se había dormido? Snape la miró y ella, miró su brazo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname!

- No importa mucho. En cuanto la sangre regrese a mi sistema circulatorio, seguramente podré moverlo nuevamente.

Ella asintió en silencio, mientras Snape se ponía de pie. Intentó sostener su varita, pero su mano estaba muy dormida, para dicho efecto. Hermione sonrió y la tomó del suelo. Volvió a colocarla en su mano y la miró caer, lo hizo dos veces más.

- ¿Te diviertes?- le preguntó, mirándola, insondable. Ella asintió con fuerza y sonrió levemente. Snape soltó un gruñido. Hermione sonrió, acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

- ¿Qué es de la vida, si no puedes burlarte de tu novio?- Severus alzó una ceja y la miró con un gesto de reproche- ¿No puedo llamarte "novio"?

- Es un término muy infantil. Lo usan las niñas...Los adolescentes que son como bolsas hormonales.

- Yo tengo alma de niña, ya te lo dije- sonrió ella. Severus negó con la cabeza e inspirando, bajó la vista hacia la joven, que era ligeramente más pequeña que él. No demasiado. Mantenía su cabeza sobre su pecho y sonreía- ¿Cómo debo llamarte? No eres mi esposo...

- ¿Con Severus, no te basta?- preguntó el hombre y ella, negó lentamente.

- Cualquiera puede llamarte así. Yo quiero llamarte de otra forma. Yo quiero llamarte de una forma que te haga ser mío solamente.

- Entonces, tiene dotes de posesiva. ¿No será que debía estar en Slytherin?

- ¿Yo? ¿En Slytherin? ¡Severus!- sonrió ella, dándole una suave palmada en el pecho- ¿Es que te volviste loco?

Snape no contestó y Hermione se apartó de él. Mientras miraba su equipaje, Ron entraba en la habitación. Iba a buscarlos para regresar a Hogwarts. Hermione inspiró, carraspeando y separándose de Snape. Ronald de todos modos, no dijo nada. Caminó hacia el equipaje y lo tomó. Hermione pensó hablarle, pero no surgió nada de su boca.

- Weasley- dijo Snape y ella, se sorprendió. ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape y se preguntó qué iba a decirle.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó el joven y Snape, pestañeó lentamente y dio la impresión de tener sobre sus ojos, una especie de persiana.

- Supongo que ya sabe lo que ocurre- dijo, naturalmente, como cosa de todos los días. Ron asintió, confuso.

- Sí. ¿Habla de lo de usted y Hermione?

- Sí. ¿Y supongo que sabe, que son amigos aunque no...?

- Lo sé. Eso lo sé..

- ¿Y sabe que no puede juzgarla por más que se empeñe? ¿Que no puede culparla de haber escogido?

Eso no lo decía Snape. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ese hombre? ¿Con quién había chocado? ¿En dónde se había caído? Ella lo miró sorprendida. Severus prosiguió con mucha calma, como si estuviera hablando del estado del clima.

- ¿Y sabe que si llegara a herirla, no solamente se las vería con ella y sus sentimientos, sino conmigo? Dudo que le guste. La señora Potter ya ha dejado huella en su rostro, pero por ser mujer, no puedo actuar. Pero si usted le pone un dedo, a cualquier mujer, haré que se acuerde de todo lo que vivió en su niñéz. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

Ron no sabía qué decir. No sabía si reírse del asunto o si sorprenderse, ante semejante confesión. Hermione inspiró y miró en dirección al joven, que asentía en silencio y tomaba el equipaje que había dejado en el suelo, luego de aquel comentario. Sorprendente.

- Y se lo puede decir a Potter también- aclaró, antes de dejarlo ir. Hermione lo miró salir y alzó la cabeza hacia Snape.

- ¿Qué significó eso?

- Quieres conservar a tus amistades. Temes perderlas...Pero estoy seguro de que si son tus "verdaderos" amigos, no te abandonarían.

Hermione no supo tampoco si sonreírse o si incomodarse, ante su actitud. Con una sonrisa suave, lo abrazó y lo miró. Severus no dijo nada e inspiró lentamente, como si lo que acabase de decir, hubiese tomado un esfuerzo considerable.

- No sé como lo haces- Confesó- pero cada día, me encantas más. Severus Snape.

- Se llama usar la cabeza- le dijo, en su oído. Y ella podía jurar, que eso encendió su cuerpo, enteramente. Aquella voz tan suave, casi muerta y melodiosa, que le encantaba escuchar. Suspiró al escucharlo.

- Me alegro que al menos uno de los dos, tenga cabeza que usar- mencionó entre sus brazos- ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí.

Su regreso a Hogwarts, estuvo mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Un viaje calmado en tren, que aprovechó para dormirse en su "pareja". Nuevamente sonreía, al observar su brazo dormido. Snape comenzaba a sospechar que gustaba de hacer ese tipo de bromas. Hermione inspiró al mirar a Ron, que colocaba el equipaje en su despacho. Ella caminaba hacia su habitación, cuando Ron la detuvo. Iba a despedirse.

- Supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión.

- Sí. En el cumpleaños de James que será pronto. En el inicio escolar de Albus y James, de este verano.

- Espero que estés bien, con él, quiero decir.

- Estaré bien...

- De acuerdo, entonces hasta pronto- dijo y ella asintió en silencio. Con una inspiración fuerte, se dejó caer en la cama y contempló el techo. El enorme estandarte Gryffindor, que reposaba sobre el mismo.

- ¿Estará bien?- dijo y mientras miraba al tejado, escuchó un débil toque en su puerta. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Snape. Estaba recostado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la miraba con mucho detalle.

- ¿Ocupada en dormir?- preguntó y ella, negó lentamente.

- No, puedes pasar.

- Weasley acaba de irse. Me ha dicho que tengo mucha suerte. ¿Podré preguntar por qué? ¿O esos detalles, no me corresponden?

Hermione sonrió, cuando Severus se sentaba en la cama. Se sentó a su lado y no tardó en rodearlo con sus brazos. Levemente lo miró y meditó. Sí entendía lo que significaba todo aquello que estaba confesando.

- Está diciendo que tienes suerte de tenerme y que él quisiera estar en tu lugar. O al menos creo que eso quiso decirte. Así que sortario, cuídame mucho.

Severus alzó una ceja y ella se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa. Como supuso, pequeñas lágrimas surcaban sus ojos. Demasiado sentimental para su gusto, pero eso seguía sin ser algo por lo que quejarse. Asintió en silencio y ella se preparó para levantarse de la cama. Antes de conseguirlo, Snape sostuvo su brazo y Hermione se resbaló en la cama.

- De acuerdo- dijo, mirándola dese arriba- peor si vuelves a llamarme novio, dudo mucho que pueda cumplir los deseos de Weasley.

- Está bien, novio...Digo, Severus- sonrió ella, inclinándose hacia adelante para tomarlo por sorpresa y besarlo.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione bostezaba, frotándose los ojos. Estaba en su despacho, sola. Dio muchas vueltas en la cama, muchas más de las que daba cuando estaba con Snape. Severus, eso era lo que extrañaba en su cama. Aunque sonara muy sexual. No estaba acostumbrada a dormir sin escuchar su respiración, que terminaba en una especie de ronquido leve. O simplemente extrañaba, como sus manos la abrazaban, la buscaban entre sus sábanas. La protegía, le ayudaba a dormir en cierta forma. ¡Qué diferencia! Comparado con dormir sola.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Estaba húmedo el pasto y parecía nublado. Miró a su alrededor y su gato, se subió a la cama. Se estiró con mucha felicidad y se hizo un ovillo en sus sábanas.

- Vaya, algunos sí que somos trabajadores- dijo, tomándolo entre sus brazos- Bueno, vamos a vestirnos y arreglarnos, para ir a trabajar.

De aquí para allá, buscando ropa, buscando accesorios. Sabía que se verían, quería simplemente, despertar algo en él. Aparte de despertarlo ya que era de mañana.

- Para que se interese más. ¿Qué opinas gatito?- preguntó, modelándole una túnica corta- Sí, esto funcionará, seguramente.

Salió de su despacho y se sorprendió de no encontrarlo frente a su puerta. ¿Por qué esperaba semejante cosa? Acomodó su flor sobre su cabello, sobre una cinta que había recibido de su madre. Caminó hacia el comedor y se detuvo en la puerta, mirándola. Severus no estaba allí. ¿Cómo iba a provocarlo, si no estaba allí para ser provocado?

- Hombres...Se supone que él debe buscarme a mí.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos. Tenía que bajar a las mazmorras, pero si no tenía un buen motivo, corría el riesgo de delatarlo. ¡Estúpida reputación "Severus el malvado"! Continuó caminando, pasó entre muchos estudiantes. Se tropezó en un escalón y se llevó una mano al talón. Se había golpeado bárbaramente. Mientras se sobaba el tobillo, una voz arrastrada y siseante, se reflejó en sus oídos. ¡Conocía esa voz!

- Siempre torpe ¿No es así, Granger?

- ¡Draco!- dijo, sorprendida. Severus Snape salió del despacho y la contempló en la escalera- Pero...¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Pues visitando a mi hijo. ¿No es lo que los padres hacen?

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tu esposa?

- Está con él, en el comedor. Me quedé con el profesor Snape, haciéndole unas preguntas. ¿Qué será de la vida de Potter?

- Pues bien, si quieres saberlo- le dijo ella, con una inspiración. A pesar de que los tiempos habían cambiado, seguía siendo ligeramente incómodo. Draco sonrió y sus perfectos y perlados dientes, le dieron mala impresión. ¿Habría cambiado?

- Por supuesto. Sus hijos son idénticos a ellos.

- Son una belleza, ¿Los has visto?- dijo ella, ilusionada- Supongo que sí.

- Sí, puesto que hoy jugarán en el Quiddicth. Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo, mirando a Snape- Qué curioso, no lo sabía.

- Suerte a ambos, entonces- se dio la vuelta para mirar a Snape- hasta pronto, profesor Snape. Profesora Granger.

- Eh...adiós...

Hermione se apartó para que Draco subiera las escaleras. Inspiró con mucha fuerza, recordando esos días de pequeños. Eran días muy terribles. Draco era un adolescente inquietante, un niño creído y ahora, un adulto ligeramente petulante. Se sostuvo del muro, cercano a ella. ¡Cómo le dolía ese tobillo derecho!

- Ay...- dijo, sobándose- ¿Por qué siempre el mismo sitio?- preguntó, mientras se resbalaba, se iba de lado. Pronto sintió dos fuertes manos sobre su cadera.

- Por que, cuando nos golpeamos, somos como imánes. Curiosamente, atraemos los nuevos golpes, hacia la misma zona.

- Qué fantástico...

- Puedo curarte, pero no quiero hacer uso de mis dotes, en público. Te agradecería venir conmigo.

Ella asintió en silencio y sosteniendo uno de sus brazos, logró llegar hasta su despacho. Severus trancó su puerta, pero a Hermione no se le escapó el detalle de que había usado su varita, para hechizarla. ¿Qué pretendía?

- No tenías que bajar hasta aquí. Yo iba a subir pronto- le dijo, en una especie de reproche. Ella se sentó sobre su escritorio negó con la cabeza.

- No te quejes ni me reclames. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo? Siempre eres muy puntual. Y...

- Me extrañabas demasiado- fue lo que dijo. Hermione arrugó el ceño y lo miró, mientras él sonreía con la usual malicia.

- ¡No, claro que no!- se sonrojó ligeramente, cuando los oscuros ojos de su "pareja" se posaron sobre ella- Bueno...¡Sí! ¿Y qué?

- Tonta... Estoy a tres pisos de ti. Prácticamente, a tus pies. Y no por el sentido...

- Sí, ya lo sé- resopló ella, mirándose el pie- simplemente...

- No tiene mucha relevancia- le dijo, deteniéndose a un lado de ella, con varita en mano- Si Draco no hubiese detenido mi camino, hubiese ido a recogerte. O al menos, te alcanzaba en la entrada del comedor. Aunque realmente, eso suena muy controlador y cansino. ¿Te comportarás así, cada vez que...?

- ¡No! Solo quería saludarte- dijo, mintió. Bueno, no era igual que en casa de Ginny. Allí lo extrañaba más ¿Anormal?

- Pues "hola"- dijo, con una sonrisa. se inclinó ligeramente, para colocar pomadas curativas sobre su tobillo. Lo acarició con sus dedos.

- Eso es fantástico- dijo ella, con una sonrisa- alivianador...

Al terminar, limpió el área de trabajo y con paso militar, caminó hacia su escritorio. Hermione se quedó allí sentada, dándole la espalda. ¿Ni un solo beso? ¡Sí que le costaba sacarle besos a ese hombre! Pues le gustara o no, se lo iba a dar. ¡Se lo iba a dar! Se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Severus alzó la mirada y suspiró. Regresó a su posición original y ella se inclinó hacia adelante, cuando lo tuvo en frente.

- Entonces, ¿hay partido hoy? ¿Quién ganará? He oído que James sería un buen buscador. Lo van a probar, para ser tan joven- dijo, jugando con las solapas de su túnica. Snape hizo una inspiración profunda y la contempló de reojo- ha heredado los dotes de su padre...

- Es solo un juego. Gryffindor podría ganar, pero Scorpius es un gran rival para el hijo de Potter. Tiene aptitudes también.

- ¿Tan seguro estás? Gryffindor siempre le ganará a Slytherin. Incluso si hubiese un torneo de " jefes de casa"

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Bueno, yo soy mujer y encantadora. Soy tu pareja y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, por que me amas. Además, en la cama, siempre tienes todo dormido. Y hablo de tu brazo.

- Eso es tu culpa- masculló y ella sonrió, estirando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Hermione se inclinó para besarle, pero Severus colocó sus mano llena de pomada, sobre su boca. Hermione tosió y probó ese extraño sabor. Snape se apartó, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hermione abrió la boca, conformando una "O", llena de enojo. Se bajó del escritorio y caminó hacia el hombre.

- Te gané- le dijo, mientras se detenía para abrir la puerta.

- ¡Eso no fue gracioso, Severus Snape!

- No seas mala perdedora- dijo, con un gesto de desdén- Vámonos ya.

- ¡No me pienso mover ahora!- chilló- ¡No no! ¡No no! ¡No no!

Severus negó con la cabeza, al escuchar aquello. Sus "No no" interminables, solo cedieron con un gesto de sus manos. Rodearon su cadera y la acercaron hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a mitad del despacho. Detrás de ella, solo estaba la puerta cerrada. Intentó abrirla, pero recordó que estaba hechizada.

- Lo siento...Pero no se sale de detención, tan fácilmente.

- Severus Snape...Si no me dejas ir, juro que no voy a...- dijo, pero se silenció de inmediato, cuando sus labios se presionaron contra los suyos. La oración terminó en un jadeo débil. En la caricia, previa a su beso. Bueno, esa vez vino después.

Y hubieran permanecido besándose por unos minutos, de no haber recordado que ambos eran los jefes de ciertas casas, muy importantes. Recordaron el desayuno.

Al aparecer en el mismo, los profesores saludaron con emotividad. El primer partido del año. El regreso de los estudiantes, sería pronto. La mayoría ya estaba allí.

- ¡Tía Mione, tía Mione!- escuchó una vocecilla- ¡Tía Mione!

- ¡James!- sonrió ella, dándose la vuelta. Con una sonrisa suave, ella se inclinó para acariciarle la cabeza a James Potter, el mayor de los Potter- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí tan pronto?

- Mi papá me trajo, tía Mione. Dice que tenía algo muy importante que discutir contigo y hemos venido.

Hermione alzó la cabeza para mirar a Harry. Por alguna curiosa razón, sentía que tenía mucho que ver con lo que sucedía entre ella y Snape.


	23. Chapter 23

Severus despertaba, de uno de los sueños más extraños que había tenido, a lo largo de su vida. Al abrir sus ojos, notó con una sonrisa de sarcasmo, como Hermione dormía felizmente curveada a su cintura. Tenía su aliento sobre su cuello y una de sus manos, sobre su hombro. Intentó moverse, pero nuevamente Hermione estaba aferrada como una enorme pinza, a su cuerpo. ¿Es que a ella nada se le dormía?

¿Qué hora era? Seguramente se habían dormido de más. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de un reloj. Encontró uno de mano y miró la hora. Las cinco treinta de la mañana. Aún era muy temprano para despertar. Bajó la vista hacia Hermion, mientras ella se reacomodaba en la cama. Se dio la vuelta y continuó durmiendo, aún pareciendo un pequeño gatito. Agradeció el estar libre, pero justo antes de dormirse de nuevo, Hermione tomó su brazo y literalmente "tiró de él". Severus se vio a sí mismo, abrazando a Hermione.

- Controladora...- susurró.

Al amanecer, las cosas no habían cambiado. Hermione sostenía su brazo como si fuese una especie de almohada. Ya sentía el cosquilleo, estaba dormido.

- Perfecto...

Abrió ella los ojos y se dio la vuelta con mucha felicidad, estirándose. Severus la contemplaba, con el brazo colgándole. Lo había hecho de nuevo.

- ¡Ay no no! ¡cuánto lo siento, Severus!- dijo, sonriendo con vergüenza, sonrojada- ¿Te duele?

- Me duele más, el resto de mí que se quedó atrapado entre tus brazos.

- Perdóname- dijo, con una inspiración. Se inclinó sobre su brazo y le dio un beso- Ya se va a sentir mejor.

- Ve a vestirte- le dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa- Es la primera vez que te levantas temprano en toda tu vida como jefa de Gryffindor. No lo desperdicies.

- ¿Te irás?- dijo, haciendo un puchero- ¿No vas a irte sin mí, cierto?

- Se supone que debería vestirme adecuadamente, para el día- Hermione sonrió, recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

- ¡Por favor, señor director!

- No abuses de tus privilegios.

Hermione se levantó de la cama con una enorme sonrisa sobre sus labios. Caminó como una pequeña niña hacia el baño y jugó con la puerta. Severus arqueó una ceja y la miró con una expresión confusión.

- Ya sé, cómo hacer que te quedes conmigo- le dijo- ahora tendrás que esperarme, por que voy a ducharme.

- Hermione no...- pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta y pudo oír el ruido del agua en la tina. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y se quitó las sábanas de encima. Movió su cuello. Realmente ella, lo iba a dejar adolorido, de por vida.

Le tomó minutos, esperar por Hermione. En cuanto estuvo lista, se detuvo junto a la chimenea. Hermione seguía abrazándolo, para cuando quiso irse.

- Suéltame, te veré en el desayuno...Suéltame Hermione.

- Quiero abrazarte antes de que vayas a desayunar.

- Prácticamente me retuviste en tu cama, por que me he dejado y ahora...¿Quieres abrazarme antes de ir a desayunar?

Hermione asintió con mucha felicidad y para cuando pudo quitársela de encima, ella le pidió un se lo dio y terminó por irse, dejándola parada frente a la chimenea y con mucho enojo. Sonrió al estar en su despacho. Iba a ser interesante, verla ligeramente enfadada. No podía negar que se divertía con ella, de vez en cuando.

Al entrar en el desayuno, ella ya estaba allí, charlando con la profesora Sprout. Estaba muy animada y él, no hizo alarde de que había llegado. Se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a comer, mientras ella seguía manteniendo una alegre conversación.

Ya estaba por terminar el desayuno, cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia su plato. Mientras se daba la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado. Al verlo, simplemente suspiró.

- Señor director, ¿Por qué no me dijo que ya estaba aquí?- preguntó ella, sin dejar de mirar hacia sus oscuros ojos. Severus hizo un gesto de desdén y se encogió de hombros.

- No quise interrumpir- dijo y Hermione asintió en silencio.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿No quiso interrumpir?- preguntó, con una sonrisa divertida y movió su pie bajo la mesa. Sin querer, lo había pisado. Severus la miró y ella suspiró de nuevo- ¡Ah, discúlpeme! ¡Qué torpe soy!

Antes de que pudiera celebrar, Severus había hecho lo mismo. Ella soltó un quejido y lo miró, mientras el terminaba su jugo. Súbitamente, hermione colocó una mano sobre su muslo y la movió lentamente. Severus escupió un poco de jugo y Hermione se rió con fuerza.

- ¡Ay! No debería beber tan rápido, señor director.

No pudo contestarle, algunos profesores y estudiantes, le miraban con un gesto de sorpresa. Severus bajó la vista hacia su plato y no volvió a levantarla, sino hasta que todos olvidaron lo que había sucedido. Hermione inspiró con dulzura y tomó un pañuelo, para acercárselo al hombre. Se imaginó que estaba molesto, ¡Pero le debía el beso!

- Toma, Severus- le dijo y él apenas la miró- Límpiate con esto.

- No es gracioso, Hermione- fue su contesta. Fría, gélida como un témpano de hielo.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡pero tú no me besaste!- se excusó ella y Snape, ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, insondable.

- Me pisaste.

- ¡Y tú me pisaste a mí!- gimoteó ella.

- No te he pisado tan fuerte o siquiera traté de "tocarte".

- Bueno bueno, admito que me he sobrepasado- sonrió ella- Pero...¡Tú te burlaste de mi primero!

Severus suspiró, mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa tonta. Al salir del comedor, se detuvo en la puerta y Hermione, llegó hasta él con una expresión de felicidad. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y suspiró, feliz.

- Perdóneme señor director. No quería herir sus sentimientos.

- Ahora hablas como si hubieses bebido whiskey de fuego, por todo un día- mencionó Snape, mirando a su alrededor, que nadie supiese la verdad tras el despacho.

- Bueno...Lo pisé...No quería herirle...¿Puedo besarlo?

- Vas a matarme algún día, Hermione.

- ¡Oh no! ¿Cómo crees que ocurriría semejante cosa?- inspiró ella- Solo un beso, es lo único que quiero...Me lo debes.

Severus pensó que no había forma de safarse de ella. Con una sonrisa cargada de malicia, mientras Hermione esperaba. Sostuvo su rostro y volvió a acariciar una de sus mejillas con su pulgar. Un hábito. Ella sonrió suavemente y en muy poco tiempo, ya había unido sus labios a los suyos.

- ¡Profesor Snape!- era la voz chillona de la profesora Sprout- Pero...¿Qué hace allí parado y por qué...Hay manos alrededor de su?

Hermione miró a Snape con un gesto de preocupación, mientras Severus por la sorpresa, mordió su labio. Ella soltó un quejido suave y Sprout, caminó hacia la oscuridad de aquel rincón en el que estaban.

- Maldición...-susurró Snape- ¡Maldición!


	24. Chapter 24

Severus inspiró con fuerza, mientras estaba de espaldas a la profesora de Herbología. Ella se acercaba con mucho cuidado, ya que le parecía extraño, ver aquello. Hermione miraba a Snape, fijamente y trataba de pensar. Mientras pensaba, tuvo una idea y súbitamente cerró los ojos, dejándose caer. Severus se sorprendió y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Madre santa!- chilló Sprout- ¡Ahora comprendo! ¡Llamen a la enfermera Promfey! ¡Pobrecita!

Snape fingió que intentaba hacerla volver en sí. Haciéndose inconsciente, Hermione pesaba lo suyo. Inspiró y la levantó entre sus brazos. No iba a arrastrarla por todo el pasillo. Sprout no dejó de seguirle, hasta que entraron en la enfermería. Llamó a a la enfermera, con un gemido de preocupación. Snape simplemente se quedó allí parado, evitando los deseos de sonreírse, simplemente.

Promfey, revisó a Hermione, por un instante. Ella misma, comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia y fingía que sentía mucho dolor de cabeza. La enfermera, le hizo comer una enorme barra de chocolate y beberse una poción desagradable.

- ¿Te sientes bien, cariño?- preguntó la profesora, nerviosa- ¿Estabas con Weasley? ¿Cierto?

- ¿Disculpe?- preguntó ella con estupefacción y Sprout asintió en silencio.

- Bueno querida, eso puede ser un signo de ya tú sabes qué...- le dijo, susurrándoselo para que Snape no pudiera oírle. Hermione suspiró y se imaginó lo que quería decir. Negó rápidamente y Sprout continuó- Quizá estés embarazada.

Severus miró con sorpresa a la mujer, al igual que Hermione. Con una especie de sonrisa, ella se iba con ese ifeal, que esperaba comunicarle al resto del profesorado. Hermione suspiró, nerviosa. ¿Y si todos terminaban creyendo eso? Severus no pudo evitar sonreírse de forma maliciosa, mientras ella estaba sentada en la cama.

- Ahora estás embarazada.

- No es gracioso. Seguramente ya le pondrán nombres como Ted, Michael o no lo sé...¿Marie?

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír más, ante la idea y sostuvo su mano, para ayudarle a levantarse. Promfey los miraba desde las lejanías y él, tenía que fingir que seguía sintiéndose débil. Hermione también. Al salir de la enfermería, ambos suspiraron, aliviados.

- Demonios, eso fue suerte y...

- El partido- recordó Snape- tengo que estar allí. Y tú también...

- Oh, entonces perfecto. Veré como aplastamos a las serpientes.

- Hermione.

- ¿Pisoteamos? ¿Les ganamos?- dijo ella con una sonrisa y Severus, negó con la cabeza y un gesto de desdén. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Hermione inspiró y con un beso rápido, le aseguró que iba a ponerse a tono con el evento.

Se preguntó de qué hablaba y comenzó a preocuparse. Mejor era ni siquiera asomar una conclusión o posibilidad aparente de las razones.

Pues lo supo, cuando ella regresó al comedor. Estaba vestida enteramente, con los colores de su casa. Una larga bufanda, estaba sobre su cuello. No pudo evitar pensar, que quizá había enloquecido. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él, de forma disimulada. La profesora Sprout la observaba con mucho cuidado.

- ¡Lista! ¡Vamos al partido!- suspiró y antes de que Severus pudiera contestar, Sprout caminó hacia ellos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Le has preguntado a Ron si...?

Hermione no contestó, solo un "Estoy bien, solo fue parte del cansancio" y con eso la mujer se iba, llena de dudas. Severus miró a Hermione, que pensaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Genial. Ahora creen que estoy embarazada.

- Seguramente se te hubiese ocurrido alguna cosa mejor, que desmayarte en medio de mis brazos.

- Sí y tú seguramente, ibas a decir algo como..."Es que le doy respiración boca a boca"

- Bueno, pero ahora debes asumir que estás embarazada de Weasley.

- Quizá eso funcione. Diré que tendré hijos con él y vamos a casarnos- Severus frunció el entrecejo también y ella rió- ¿No querías que dijera eso? Lo estoy diciendo. ¡Oh vamos! Estás celoso...

- Realmente..Camina, Hermione.

- ¡Estás celoso!

Severus no dijo nada más y caminó hacia el campo de Quidditch, con Hermione. Ambos se ubicaron en sus puestos respectivos, dentro de las gradas del profesorado. El director Snape, fue recibido con muchos honores, pero él no hacía gala de algo similar. Al sentarse a su lado, Hermione suspiró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te imaginas que si estuviésemos juntos y todos lo supieran? me recibirían con los mismos honores que recibes tú.

- No me parece divertido- le susurró Snape, de vuelta.

Mientras observaban el partido, Hermione Granger meditaba. Pronto, sería el bautizo de la pequeña Lily. ¿Quiénes podrían ser sus padrinos, ahora que Ron y ella...? Muy pronto tuvo una curiosa sensación.

Severus siendo padrino...

- "Y Maggie...va tras la...¡Oh, esa bludger! Será mejor que la esquive si quiere que Gryffindor, haga anotación"- dijo la joven comentarista y ella, volvió en sí- Oh... Slytherin a la cabeza. Son buenos estos muchachos.

- Creo que tendremos oportunidad de conseguirlo- inspiró Snape, mientras observaba a Hermione, que podría perder la piel de tanto estresarse.

- No lo permitiremos- suspiró ella, sin despegarle la vista al campo- No lo haremos.

- No creí que tuvieras espíritu deportivo.

- Sí, quizá solo sea libros. Pero un poco de emoción no me haría mal.

Severus inspiró y Hermione sintió una mano, sobre la suya, en su muslo. Ella no ladeó la cabeza, pero esperaba por el comentario oportuno. Con una sonrisa suave, con una burla, Severus continuó hablando.

- Yo te creo más que libros. Bueno, en cierto momento llegué a pensarlo. Pero realmente, pienso que eres más que eso.

- Me alegra que me lo comuniques- dijo ella, sin apartar su mano- ahora podré dormir con más calma.

Mientras miraban el partido, la comentarista ladeó la cabeza y observó a Severus, sosteniendo una mano de Hermione, sobre su muslo izquierdo. Abrió los ojos como una lechuza.

- "Y creo que...¡Un momento! El director Snape, sostiene la mano de la jefa de casa Hermione Granger. Eso sí que es confraternizar con el enemigo...Slytherin con Gryffindor"

Las gradas enteras, habían ladeado la cabeza hacia la grada de profesores. Inclusive los jugadores, estaban sorprendidos. Hermione se sonrojó y con una fuerte inspiración, soltó la mano de Snape, al instante. Severus no hizo nada. Simplemente miró a la comentarista, con su mirada más peligrosa, más penetrante.

- Esto va de mal en peor- se quejó Hermione, apenas moviendo la comisura de su labio, para hablar. Severus no dijo nada nuevamente y suspiró.

Pues el partido terminó con una victoria de Gryffindor, sobre Slytherin. Pero nadie comentaba aquello, solo comentaban el misterioso momento en el cual ellos, se sostenían las manos. Hermione estaba avergonzada, mientras la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick, hacían nuevas teorías.

- Seguro te sentías mareada otra vez, querida. Lo podemos entender. ¡Qué caballeroso que el director, sostuviera tu mano!- dijo ilusionada y Severus, quería golpearse con lo primero que tuviera en mano.

- Pues sí...Estaba un poco mareada pero...¡No estoy embarazada! Puedo jurarlo...

- Pero no lo sabrías aún, querida. Tendrías que esperar para eso. ¿Desde cuándo...?

- ¡Eh! Eso sería muy personal...¿No cree?

- Pues sí querida. Lo es... Si lo ves, felicítalo de mi parte. Serán unos estupendos padres- dijo la mujer, sonriendo mientras Trelawney los miraba con curiosidad.

- No creo que sea de ese muchacho- le indicó- tiene pinta de ser de otro...

Severus y Hermione, sintieron que la situación se iba por un hoyo negro. Conociendo a esa mujer como la conocían, ya iba a soltar un comentario como "Es del director y de ella" y todos le creerían.

- Realmente no estoy embarazada...Lo juro. Solo estoy agotada y creo que voy a recostarme. Si me disculpa, señor director...


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione suspiraba, mientras oía los rumores una y otra vez. ¡Ella no estaba embarazada ni...! Bueno, Severus la pasaba peor. Ahora lo tildaban de preocupado por la salud de Hermione y no dejaban de preguntarle, cómo seguía. Harto de escuchar mil veces lo mismo, caminó hacia el despacho de Hermione, cuando el grupo femenino del profesorado, no dejaban de curiosear al respecto. Fingió que le preguntaría y con eso, se las quitó de encima.

La puerta estaba entre abierta así que simplemente entró y decidió perderse en ese abismo rojo dorado. Mientras estaba allí parado, escuchó que algo se movía en la habitación. Caminó con mucho cuidado y notó que Hermione estaba durmiendo.

¡Cómo se movía en la cama! Ya ni siquiera entendía por qué cuando él estaba con ella, no se movía ni un milímetro. Estaba vuelta un desastre en aquella cama.

Se inclinó hacia ella y con una sonrisa maliciosa, acercó su rostro a su oído. Iba a decirle algo, que la despertaría de un dos por tres.

- Ganaste el premio Merlín primera clase.

Hermione se despertó con un salto y miró a su alrededor, con una expresión de felicidad. Mientras contemplaba el lugar, con ansias, Severus se interpuso entre ella y su vista. Hermione alzó la cabeza sin entender.

- Despierta, dormilona- le dijo y ella suspiró, soplando un mechón de cabello, de su rostro. ¡Cómo odiaba que bromeara de esa forma!

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues fui forzado a venir hasta aquí cuando tu grupo de profesoras amigas, insistían en que debía saber de tu salud. Pero como vives durmiendo, ya ni sé qué decir.

Hermione inspiró con lentitud y se estiró. Caminó hacia su baño y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, bajo la vista de Snape. Con una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado, cuando él se hubiese sentado en la cama y la mirase.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal si les contamos la verdad? Eso aclararía las cosas y evitaría que tuviésemos que fingir en todo.

- ¿Te caiste de la cama?- preguntó Snape con sorpresa- ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? Si les contara semejante cosa, seguro harían de mi vida, un infierno.

- Sería lindo. Severus Snape, se enamoró...Sería lindo sí.

- Te volviste loca.

Hermione sonrió, mientras Severus la contemplaba fíjamente. Amaba que hiciera eso y muy pronto se lo hizo saber. Sonreía como tonta y lo miraba fíjamente también. Severus la contempló con mucha preocupación. ¿Es que acaso estaba volviéndose loca? Ella ladeó la cabeza y tomó la pequeña margarita que él le había regalado.

- ¿Sabes qué adoro, aparte de esta florecilla?

- ¿Inquietarme?

- No...No seas tonto, Severus. Lo que más adoro, es que me mires de esa forma en que lo estás haciendo, justo ahora. Fíjamente.

Snape pensó que quizá el amor, volvía necia a Hermione. Mientras ella sonreía, sostuvo su mano por un rato y la miró con detalle.

- Gracias por preocuparse por mí, señor director. Sin embargo, como verá, no estoy embarazada ni enferma. Pero puede quedarse si eso desea.

- Estaba pensando, discutir contigo, las visitas a Hogsmade. Minerva se encargaba de eso, así que no sé si tú podrías...

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Me encantan los niños!

- Y es por ello, que creen que estás embarazada- se burló Snape y Hermione, frunció el ceño con enojo.

- Ya le pusieron nombre a mi hijo, si es niño...- dijo, con cierto enojo. Cierta voz de queja. Severus asintió y meditó.

- Seguro será todo un pelirrojo...

Hermione se levantó y con una sonrisa, colocó su pequeña flor sobre su cabello. Caminó hacia el despacho y recordó que debía irse a almorzar. Severus la siguió, mientras ella se detenía cerca de la puerta. ¿Se habría ofendido con su comentario? Pues continuó siguiéndola, mientras ella abría la puerta.

Al abrirla, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa que no se imaginó. Había alguien detrás de su puerta.

- ¡Ginny!- pensó- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Bueno, pensé que una visita...- miró a Severus y suspiró. ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose extraña de verlo?- Hola, profesor Snape.

- Buenas tardes, señora Potter.

- Y...¡Oh, has traído a la pequeña Lily! ¡Es adorable!- suspiró ella con una sonrisa- ¡Y mira, es pelirroja!

- Por ahora. Los bebés siempre cambian de aspecto- Hermione se apartó para que su amiga de infancia, pudiera pasar. Severus miró a la pequeña Lily, que bostezaba. Sus ojos parecían ser tan claros como los de su padre.

Por una extraña razón, sintió que estaba reviviendo algo que desconocía. Hermione le invitó a sentarse y Severus, caminó hacia la puerta.

- Necesitaba hacerte una pregunta. A ti y al profesor Snape.

Severus dejó de moverse y se mantuvo en su lugar. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y Ginny prosiguió.

- Quería preguntarte, si querías ser la madrina de mi hija- dijo y Hermione, sintió que había escuchado mal. ¡Qué gran honor! Madrina...

- Oh, ¡Me encantaría!- indicó, mirando a la pequeña- Y supongo que el padrino sería...

- Sí, mi hermano. Harry quiere que lo sea. Aunque yo tengo otro candidato también.

Hermione imaginó que eso sí lo había oído mal. Severus no entendió el mensaje, sino hasta luego de unos minutos. Ginny sonrió.

- El profesor Snape y tú, serían buenos padrinos. Creo que mi hija aprendería muchas cosas, de los tres.

La jefa de la casa Gryffindor, parecía consentirlo. Severus en cambio, lo creía una tontería. ¿Para qué serviría, que él fuese el padrino? No tenía buenos términos con la familia y realmente, tampoco eran de su agrado. No les desagradaban como para morirse, pero tampoco les adoraba. Ginny suspiró, ante el silencio prolongado.

- Sí, es una mala idea.

- No, a Severus y a mí, nos gusta- dijo Hermione y Snape la contempló con sorpresa. Una cosa era ser pareja y otra, que ella tomara sus decisiones.

- En realidad...

- Será un honor- le completo Hermione y Ginny, asintió en silencio- Nos encantará poder servirles en lo que podamos cumplir.

- Muchas gracias, Hermione. Supuse que podrías ayudarme.

- ¿Por qué nos has escogido?

- Por que...Creo que te debo una disculpa, al profesor Snape también. Por eso, siento que mi hija estará segura en sus manos. Por que son capaces de...

- No lo diga. "Enfrentarlo todo con tal de...". Ahórrese las cursilerías...

- Nos encantará ayudarte. ¿Cuándo será la ceremonia?

- Dentro de pocos días. Vendré nuevamente, a avisarles- dijo la mujer, levantándose- bueno, esta pequeña y yo nos vamos. Su padre nos espera. ¿No es así, Lily?

- Entonces nos veremos pronto- dijo Hermione, acariciándole la cabecita a la pequeña Lily- Buena suerte...

- Gracias, la vamos a necesitar. Por cierto, si James hace algo malo, solo castígalo y no escuches sus súplicas...Suele hacerme eso a mí, ya estoy acostumbrada.

- Entendido.

En cuanto se había ido, Severus miró a Hermione, de mala gana. Ella se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta.

- Supongo que te ha divertido el asunto.

- ¿Y qué íbamos a decir?

- Que no, para empezar.

- Pobre, ella quería solucionar las cosas. Además ¡Imagínate como padrino de una pequeña!

- No me hace gracia...

- Severus, por favor...Hazlo por mí. ¿Sí?- sonrió ella, abrazándolo. Severus frunció el ceño.

- ¿Controlarás mi vida y me obligarás a tomar decisiones que no quiero?

- Llámalo contribución- inspiró ella, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho- no quería ser madrina, sin ti.


End file.
